


他唇之下

by aosakitarou



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: GG·27岁 x AD·18岁 中间会穿插两人七年前在霍格沃茨因三强争霸赛相遇的情节 彼时AD11岁 GG20岁HE予定





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现时间线将用二人姓氏  
> 三强争霸赛时间线用二人名字

“邓布利多先生，我们到了。”

阿不思·邓布利多睁开眼睛，马车的门已经在他面前敞开，呼呼地往车厢里卷着寒冷的空气。他裹紧大衣下车，一条略微蜿蜒的碎石小路带着他越过茂密的灌木丛，来到深山中的庄园面前。那是一座极高的建筑，不规则的深灰色石块层层叠叠筑成近乎方形的建筑，两个深黑而窄的哥特式塔尖伸向干净的天空，每一扇窗户都窄而长，擦得极亮，宛如房子的眼睛在监视着这片宁静的山林；还有那扇门——邓布利多发誓那扇大门比霍格沃茨城堡的门还要重，打开的时候发出哐啷啷的声音，相当的震耳欲聋。这里让邓布利多想起地牢：一座巨大的，隐于东欧的群山中，被比房子还要高的松林所掩护的气派地牢——也许说成用来软禁的宫殿更合适？邓布利多走进昏暗而高耸的前厅，不由得又把自己的大衣裹得紧了一点。现在才九月，他没有想到这里会这么冷。

家养小精灵带着邓布利多来到了三楼的主卧里，点上了炉子，请他好好休息。“那边的衣柜里有衣服。”小精灵说着打了个响指，衣柜的大门轰然敞开，无数华丽的衣服出现在邓布利多的眼前。“主人今晚会和您共进晚餐，还请您穿的得体一点。”小精灵鞠了个躬，随后离开了房间。在房门观赏的一瞬间，邓布利多扔掉了外套，扑倒在了身后的大床上。他把脸深深滴埋进那些冰凉柔软的枕头里，把异国的空气吸入肺里，然后他翻了个身，仰面朝天盯着酒红色的天鹅绒帷幔，把热乎乎的空气轻轻呼了出来。整个房间明亮的吓人，和前厅的昏暗沉重天差地别。邓布利多觉得自己在做梦，身下凉飕飕的床铺却又在提醒他眼前的一切都是真实的。这不是他预想中的未来的样子，但是他也不知道自己预想中的未来是什么样的。

可能自己早已经失去了幻想未来的权利。

邓布利多闭上眼睛，感觉自己在激流中飞流直下，被冲进了一潭更加深不可测的水域中。“所以你们希望我成为你们的线人。”他记得说这话的时候感觉自己的喉咙在发麻。

“我们不知道他出于什么目的为你赎身，但这无疑为我们提供了机会，来更好地监视那些不稳定的人员。”对面的人说道，“我们希望你能理解，邓布利多先生，这样做对你的家人也有好处。”

邓布利多冷笑：“用家人来威胁我，可真像魔法部能干的出的事。”

“我们希望你能明白这是一次非官方的合作邀请。”对面不急不躁，“如果你愿意为我们提供帮助，我们自然也很乐意为你提供帮助，邓布利多先生。要知道，重新安置一家人并且给予他们新的身份对于我们来说并不是一件难事。”

而邓布利多只是抿紧了嘴，眼睛一眨一眨。

“请您仔细考虑一下，这是一个双赢的机会。我想你也不会希望自己的家人一直处于这种微妙的处境下吧。”那人凑近了邓布利多，故意把声音压得很低，“你是一个好孩子，阿不思，希望在明天的转移之前，能够从你这里听到一个满意的答复。”他目送着那人出门，在开门的一瞬间阳光照了进来，把那人的身影衬托得极暗，像一团深不可测的迷雾。那人对着门卫点头示意，随后门被重重的关上，屋里重新变得漆黑一片。邓布利多一拳锤在桌子上，在黑暗中咬紧牙关。

 

小精灵敲门时邓布利多盯着镜中被包围在华服中的自己，熟练地整理着领结。他尽量选择了一套不太花哨的衣服，暗色的丝绸紧紧贴在自己的皮肤上，衬得自己的脸色有些苍白，更是添加了一丝不真实的感觉。他本来想再换一套，但是看了看时间便放弃了更衣的想法，有点自暴自弃地出了门。小精灵正在门口毕恭毕敬地等着他，态度显然比自己刚来时好了许多：“邓布利多主人，少爷将在餐厅见您，请随我来。”

那是一个相当奢华的宴会厅，有霍格沃茨礼堂的一半那么大。无数银色的蜡烛漂浮在空中，巨大的壁炉里火苗令人满足地劈啪作响，宴会厅的正中间是一张乌黑细长的宴会桌，被擦得锃亮，至少有二十多张有着高耸细长的靠背的椅子们围在桌子旁。餐厅里并没有人。邓布利多注意到在桌子最两侧的主人位各摆了一套银餐具，他小心翼翼地走到离自己最近的那个位置旁边，在确认整个大厅里没有别人之后拿起了最小的一把餐刀迅速地藏到袖子里。而就在这时，大门被轰然推开，屋内瞬间卷入一阵寒流。邓布利多回过头来，看着这座庄园的主人风尘仆仆地大步向自己走来，一瞬间恍若回到了一年级的时候。那是一节的魔药课，当时年少的阿不思正在百般无聊地咬着羽毛笔，一边思考着晚饭吃什么。教室的门也是像这样被肆无忌惮地推开，和其他受到惊吓的学生一样，他也回过头，那位金发少年大步走到了自己身边坐下，和教授表示他只是过来旁听。阿不思认出来人是德姆斯特朗的学生，那人长相英俊，异色的瞳孔看起来格外有异域风情。

估计是因为是学校的贵客，所以教授没有管吧。阿不思想着，青年对着自己伸出手来。他抬起头来，注视着那双异色的眼睛，而那双眼睛也注视着他。仿佛一下回到了魔药课上，但是气氛却又完全不一样。一个是初次见面，一个是久别重逢。时境过迁，物是人非。

“格林德沃先生。”邓布利多感觉自己在微笑，伸出手来握住那只有些冰凉的右手，那把小刀子瞬间滑到了自己的手肘那里，同样也冰凉凉地。他以为这会是一次握手，但是对面人微微俯下身，轻轻地亲吻了一下，好像自己是一位千里迢迢前来的女宾一般。亲昵却又疏离，让他觉得很自然的同时又觉得哪里不对（？）

“邓布利多先生。”盖勒特·格林德沃礼貌地微笑着，熟悉的口音听着像一个甜腻的陷阱，“许久不见。”

 

于是两人面对面用餐。虽然是面对面，两人各坐在房间的两端，离得相当远。

邓布利多的注意力几乎没有怎么放在食物上，尽管他已经很久都没有吃过一顿像样的饭了。他的眼神不停地飘回到格林德沃身上，这个滴水不漏的和他记忆里的那个浅色的少年近乎一模一样，但是曾经稚气未泯的嚣张跋扈早已消失殆尽，取而代之的是一种成熟，圆滑，近乎压倒性的魄力。由于近几年在欧洲魔法界掀起了不小的波动，邓布利多可没少听说他的名字。整个欧美局势因为眼前的男人日渐紧张，然而这个在人们的口口相传中上天入地，不见头尾的谣言的正主正在自己面前不紧不慢地吃着面前的烤小牛肉，细嚼慢咽，用银色的餐具仔细地把肉切成小块，所有动作行云流水，让人挑不出一点毛病。

他怎么吃得下去？

邓布利多觉得一阵胃痛。他端起杯子喝了一大口南瓜汁，试图把自己的胃填的满一点，也是想着把嗓子里的油脂冲下去一点。他感觉很不好，胃里的一万只蝴蝶扑扇着翅膀想要冲出自己的身体，其中一半想把格林德沃层层围起，另一半则从窗口飞出去。为了让这群蝴蝶安分一点，邓布利多又喝了一大口南瓜汁。

“食物不和你的胃口么，邓布利多先生？”格林德沃的声音在头顶响起，把邓布利多吓了一跳，他定下神来发现对面的人停止了动作，一半好奇一半担忧地看着他。邓布利多敢肯定那只浅色的眼睛投射出的是好奇。他摇摇头，继续吃起了自己面前的烤小牛肉。格林德沃没有再追问。两人就这样无言地吃着，直到甜点的布丁被端了上来。邓布利多求助般地望着格林德沃，希望着对方能说点什么来打破这沉默。一万个问题顶在他的喉头，而这种异样又变扭的气氛则死死地掐住自己的喉咙。看在梅林的份上，说点什么吧，就像过去那样。邓布利多这么祈祷着。靠近我，触碰我，称我为阿尔，做一切你做过的事情，就像过去那样。然而不知聋是梅林还是格林德沃，寂静还在继续，屋子里回响着餐具碰撞器皿的声音，叮叮当当，像一曲不和谐的合奏。

“我吃好了，您慢用。”自己打破了沉默，剩下了四分之三的布丁在杯子里。邓布利多飞快地擦了擦嘴，站起来刚想逃的时候却被格林德沃打断：“邓布利多先生，”依旧是那样疏离的不紧不慢，“那么可以劳烦你把你那边的果酱拿过来么？我这边的刚好用完了。”

骗人！邓布利多盯着对面动都没动过的果酱罐子，很想这样喊出来，然而自己的直觉却不能允许这样冒失的行为。他深吸一口气，拿起桌上的果酱罐快步走到格林德沃面前，想把这一切做的尽量快。在他刚想把罐子放到桌子上的时候罐子被格林德沃稳稳拿住，指尖在一瞬间相触。不知是不是一直拿着餐具的缘故，格林德沃的指尖依旧冰凉，在邓布利多反应过来之前，那只手覆上了自己的手。

“谢谢，邓布利多先生。”双眼微笑着，火苗的倒影在虹膜上跳动，“你一定非常累了，希望你能理解如此仓促地安排冗长的晚饭是因为我想好好见见你。毕竟我们有相当久没有见面了。”（小邓：老骗子！你一晚上都没正眼瞧过我！）

“不幸的是，我的行程近期没有排开，所以接下来的一两星期恐怕都不会再回来这里。”格林德沃站了起来，因为比邓布利多高出一头，所以他微微俯下头才能正正好看着邓布利多的眼睛。“在这期间你就是这所房子的主人，房子里的一切都可以随心使用。请务必好好休息，以及，请小心使用这个。”手指攀上自己的手腕，隔着布料轻轻碰了碰藏在袖子里的小餐刀，然而男人的表情依旧没有变，这种一切都尽在掌握中的装腔作势让邓布利多一面想打人一面又想逃。

格林德沃突然松开了手，重新坐回到座位上，视线也从邓布利多那里移回了自己的布丁上：“那么，希望下一次见面的时候希望我们能多说几句话。”

邓布利多逃也般离开了餐厅。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小邓与盖哥试图重修旧好时碰到的一些难事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始r18！

阿不思一个人坐在塔楼的窗台上看夕阳。这是他最新发现的一个隐秘的地方，所以经常翘课过来想事情，或者练习更加高阶的魔法。这天他抱着书，对着空气练习新的开门咒。“Aberto。”阿不思小声念道，塔楼的门应声打开。正当他以为这是自己造成的时候，金发的贵客出现在了门口，吓了阿不思一跳。他捂着心口说道：“……格林德沃教授，我没想到有人会来。”

盖勒特挥了挥手：“在练习开门呀。阿拉霍洞开难道不够么？”阿不思摇摇头：“能多掌握一种方法也是好的。”说罢继续挥起魔杖，若无旁人地继续练习着，但是总是不成功。这时，盖勒特走到了阿不思的身边，握住了那只拿魔杖的右手，带着阿不思练习起来。“Aberto。”随着两个人一起小声念出这个词的时候，紧闭的房门吱呀一声打开了。阿不思的小脸上洋溢起了开心的笑容，眼中溢满骄傲。“谢谢您，格林德沃教授。”他转过头来鞠了个躬。盖勒特摆摆手：“叫我盖勒特就好，毕竟我还只是个实习生。”

两人一起坐在窗台上，看着亮黄色的光芒洒满整个屋子。“但是，这么年轻就能成为准教授，也很厉害哎。”阿不思看向盖勒特，满脸都写着羡慕。盖勒特揉了揉阿不思的红发：“你也想当准教授的话可不能这么随意翘课呀。”小小的阿不思嘟起了嘴：“可是老师讲的我都会了，而且这些老师好固执，不能允许学生持不同的意见，这样的学校怎么能培养伟大的魔法师呢？”

“我猜你和某位教授吵架了？”盖勒特问道，看到阿不思抱起了自己的腿缩成一个小团。“因为邓布利多先生的目无师长，格兰芬多扣十分。”小小的声音尖着嗓子，试图说的怪里怪气，却依然掩盖不住嗓音中的难过。

盖勒特歪着头想了想，问道：“想让我教你真正的黑魔法防御术么？”然后他满意地看到阿不思惊喜地抬起头。

 

格林德沃并没有骗人，从盥洗室到舞室，宅子的每一间屋子都为邓布利多敞开。虽然是在深山里，但是不论是书籍还是食物，全部应有尽有，一应俱全。邓布利多花了大部分时间都呆在书房里，阅读那些难懂的如尼文典籍，学习欧洲各国的隐秘魔法史，阅读着这些在霍格沃茨全部都会被列为禁书的珍贵资料。他大咧咧地把脚搭在贵气十足的乌木书桌上，用孔雀毛笔蘸着东方来的高级墨水，在书上标记着所有可圈可点的地方，像一个真正的书呆子一样时哭时笑。格林德沃留下了一个叫洛可的小精灵，经常在邓布利多读书的时候恭恭敬敬地端上上好的红茶和精致的茶点。他知道年轻的主人对书着了魔，不把食物送到手边是不会记得吃的。 

大宅里空无一人，仅有的几幅油画也是关于静物的，邓布利多在住了三天之后就彻底的放飞了自我，穿着睡衣到处跑，连鞋子也不穿，有时连声招呼都不打随随便便抓起一件大衣就出门，转眼消失在林子间，一开始把洛可吓得不轻。索性年轻的主人总会在天黑之前回来，并没有给自己添什么额外的麻烦，也让罗科放了心，久而久之也就不再过问。邓布利多主人年轻气盛，神出鬼没，就像少爷年轻的时候一样，洛可想。

一天早上，邓布利多站在大厅的落地窗前发呆，过了一会，他呼唤道：“洛可！”

洛可迅速地出现在了自己身边：“什么事，邓布利多主人？”这是邓布利多头一次主动呼唤自己。

“你知道这所宅子在哪里么？”邓布利多问道。洛可为难地挠了挠头：“洛可说不好，邓布利多主人。洛可对这些不太了解。”“不用知道准确的位置，你知道大概在哪个国家么？”邓布利多修改了问题，得到了回答：“在爱沙尼亚和拉脱维亚交界的某处，洛可听少爷说起过一次。”邓布利多继续问道：“我猜麻瓜——那些普通人们是找不到这里的吧？”洛可点了点头：“少爷亲自为这里加了咒语，保护这里不被那些施不了咒语的人们打扰。”

洛可望着邓布利多，年轻的主人眉头紧锁，好像在为什么发愁。过了一会，邓布利多说道：“我猜，这里不是真正的格林德沃家的住所，对吧？”

听出邓布利多语气中的一丝不悦，洛可紧张地低下了头：“邓布利多主人，希望您能理解，少爷也是迫不得已。这里确实是格林德沃家的房子，只是很久没有人过来住了而已。少爷在您来之前把这里重新装修了一遍，买来了好多的衣服，还亲自过来接见您，想必对您也是非常上心的——”

邓布利多打断了洛可笨拙的解释，挥挥手让他离开了，自己继续站在窗前，试图把不满与失落隔离开来，好整理整理自己这几天收集到的情报。从他这几天出门获得的情报来看，这座宅子被茂密的松林包围着，他甚至找不到带他来到大门前的那条石子路和那一圈灌木丛。没有生物居住在松林里，天空甚至连鸟都不会飞过，而所有的壁炉也都只是用来点火的壁炉，并没有和任何国家飞路网络链接，宅子里也并没有猫头鹰或者飞路粉一类的东西。从所有的这些消息中，邓布利多认清了一个现实：这里是一所与世隔绝的堡垒，物理上和魔法上都是。

而自己的身份，也就不言而喻。虽然邓布利多早就清楚并且不愿意承认，但是盖勒特·格林德沃现在是他的keeper（主人），而自己被不知多少钱买下，成为了格林德沃家少爷包养的一个情妇，可能还只是之一。

那一天邓布利多的表情都不明亮，没有看书，连晚饭都没有吃就回了屋。晚上，邓布利多坐在床上看着面前衣橱里的锦衣华服，突然感到一阵恶心。他马上捂住嘴跑到了盥洗室，不停地干呕着，几滴口水混着胃液被吐出来，烧的他嗓子疼。听到动静的洛可急吼吼地赶来，给他披上了一条毯子，并且端来了一杯水。

“我没事。”邓布利多坚决的摆了摆手，把洛可赶出了盥洗室，而自己则坐在冰一样的大理石地板上，在昏暗的盥洗室内咬紧牙关，第一天到这里开始的不安此刻完全消失，蝴蝶们在烈火中化为灰烬。他没有哭，他在为自己感到庆幸。既然被当做了工具，那么就要好好尽到工具的价值。事实上，男宠这个微妙的位置如果好好利用，说不定真的会有意想不到的效果。

不过首先，他得想个办法把消息弄到魔法部去。

 

格林德沃回来的时间比预想的要早。大概一个星期后的一天晚上，邓布利多洗完澡往屋里走，推开卧室门就看到格林德沃坐在床边，嘴边叼着一根烟，表情玩味的看着自己。

“不好意思我走错了！”邓布利多被吓了一跳，迅速关上了门，结果定神看了看房门，发现确实是自己的卧室。三思之后他还是悄悄地推开了门，发现格林德沃依然玩味的看着自己。要不是对方吐出了一口烟，他会误以为这是洛可的摆在这里的格林德沃雕像（然而洛可并没有那个胆子）。“我没有想到您会这么早回来，格林德沃先生。”邓布利多勉强地微笑着，想要解释自己刚刚的失态，“我也不知道，这里是您的卧室……也没有人告诉过我，实在不好意思。嗯……您的旅程如何？”他说得结结巴巴，但是格林德沃只是继续抽烟，浅浅地微笑着，好奇着这个曾经伶牙俐齿的少年还能够没话找话到什么时候。看对方并没有接话的意思，邓布利多识趣地闭上了嘴，比了个手势打算开溜。

“过来。”格林德沃说道，熄灭了烟。邓布利多回过头来，看到那人拍了拍床铺，耐心地哄着这只胆怯的小兽，“坐在我身边。”

邓布利多咬着嘴唇，一脸犹豫，却还是听话地挪动了床边，坐在床尾离格林德沃八丈远。格林德沃善解人意地笑了笑，站起来做到邓布利多旁边，手自然地搂住了紧张的少年。邓布利多全身绷紧，屏住了呼吸，无助的看着窗户。格林德沃的声音近在咫尺，热乎乎的气息扫过自己的耳垂：“你的小刀子呢？”声音比记忆中的还要轻柔，无法捉摸。邓布利多觉得自己有点口干舌燥：“被洛可拿走了。”

大手滑落在自己的腰间，吓得男孩一机灵。格林德沃笑了：“这么怕我么？”邓布利多使劲地摇了摇头，然后又微微地点了点头。太近了，他会听到我的心跳的。邓布利多想。但是男人却放开了自己，吐着信子的蛇重新退回了黑暗中。邓布利多在松了一口气的同时又有些失落。空气重新归于沉默，火苗的噼啪声重新占据了主导地位。邓布利多用余光瞟了瞟，但是只能看到男人铮亮的皮靴。

“所以这么多年过去，你突然凭空出现，花了什么多钱把我买下来。”男孩终究还是打破了沉默，就像那顿晚饭时一样，“为什么？”格林德沃听出男孩的语气中有一丝埋怨。“我从巴沙特姑母那里听说了你家的事情，想着能够帮你一下。”从男人的声音中听不出语气。

“你是指把我关在这里，让我一辈子当你的男宠？”虽然这话一说出口邓布利多就后悔了，但是对方的沉默给了自己很大的勇气。他一咬牙攀上男人的脖子，和男人接吻。他很满意的感觉到男人愣了一下，可能是没有想到自己会这么主动吧。然而男人反映了过来，开始回应他。格林德沃的吻技比邓布利多想象的还要好，一瞬间就让自己的下身热了起来，很快被吻成了一摊春水。但是就在这时，格林德沃主动结束了这个吻。两人终于，在阔别七年之后，第一次好好地看着对方。

邓布利多注视着那双异瞳，终于问出了自己一直想问的问题：“你会干我么？”

而格林德沃的回答比想象中的还要模糊：“当你准备好，并且真的想要的时候，我会的。”

男孩读出了男人眼中恶劣的戏弄，收起了自己的微笑。他翻身跨坐在男人身上，下体蹭着男人鼓囊囊的裤裆，面无表情地一颗一颗地解开自己的睡衣的扣子，对峙一般把睡衣甩在了地上，双手攀上格林德沃的脖子，手指流连于银色的发丝间。“既然是你的婊子，那就应该像对待婊子一样对我。”邓布利多居高临下地看着格林德沃，用自己能做到的最冷漠的声音说道。

格林德沃轻笑：“所以，你愿意当我的婊子。”

邓布利多不置可否，温顺地跪在了格林德沃的腿间。他想要用牙齿解开格林德沃的裤链，奈何自己实在是笨拙，半天都没有把腰带弄开。格林德沃被男孩的笨拙逗得笑出了声，干脆自己把腰带解开，抓过邓布利多的双手反剪在背后，用腰带捆了个结结实实。

“喂——！”邓布利多又惊又恼，使劲挣扎却动弹不得。格林德沃则坐在床上，不紧不慢地拉开了自己的裤链。“你知道，阿尔。”格林德沃突然换了一个来自旧日的亲昵称呼，让邓布利多在一瞬间愣住，“我对处男没有兴趣。破处是一件吃力不讨好的事情，而我花钱不是为了服务别人的。但是你，阿尔，”他凑近男孩，压低了声音，用一根手指轻佻地挑起男孩的下巴，好似用手指品尝着一块无瑕的璞玉，“如果你真的想，我很乐意慢慢地调教你，把你的身体一点一点的打开，让你体会比天堂还好的感觉。我会让你和我平起平坐，分享我拥有的一切，我保证我会的。”

“格林德沃先生，我……”邓布利多想要说些什么，大手却突然扯住了火红的头发，疼的他倒吸了一口冷气，眼眶里立刻溢满了泪水。手中的头发越攥越紧，好像要把一块头皮扯下来一样，邓布利多痛苦地张着嘴，却不敢叫出声来，鼻翼小小地抽动着。格林德沃的声音在自己头顶响起，一字一句，像是一盆冰水从头浇下，此前装出的燥热顷刻间变成了彻骨的恶寒。“只要你，别自作聪明地搞什么小花样，就像刚才那样，骗我说，已经把刀还回去了。”随即，格林德沃用鞋在床下一扫，那把小刀打着转飞到了火炉前，一闪一闪地倒映着火苗。

邓布利多彻底软了下来，他害怕了大脑一片空白，全身发抖。他不敢看格林德沃，只是由着男人粗暴地把性器塞进自己嘴里，顺着男人的动作坐着活塞运动。格林德沃的东西很大，直直顶到自己的喉咙，但是他不敢反抗，只是费力地收紧牙齿转动着舌头，尽量伺候着口中的巨物。很快口水自己的嘴角溢出，和泪水混在一起顺着脖子滑下，分成几道，一路划过小巧的胸部和紧致的小腹，亮晶晶的，狼狈至极，也色情至极。低头看着这样的男孩，格林德沃非常满意。

不知过去了多久，邓布利多早已感觉不到自己的脸颊，一股热流才姗姗来迟，又腥又咸，黏在自己的嗓子里，从嘴里溢出，阳具也被抽了出来。格林德沃把裤子穿好，温柔地把早已瘫软的男孩抱上床，又吩咐洛可送来了温水和毛巾，擦拭着因为刚才的粗糙口活留在男孩身上的狼狈痕迹，一边擦一边亲吻着男孩眼角的泪痕。而邓布利多全程都没有出声，只是任由格林德沃清洗着自己的身体。他的头皮还在隐隐作疼，手已经因为血脉不通变的凉凉的。

清洁完后，格林德沃把邓布利多翻了个身，搂着他的腰让他翘起屁股，跪趴在床上；自己则伏在邓布利多的身上，手从双腿中间穿过，握住了阳具熟练地撸动了起来。大手带来的热度相当舒服，阳具很快兴奋了起来。邓布利多感觉自己的脸又一次红了，这次红透了。他为自己这样的姿势感到羞耻，而这羞耻越发刺激了双腿间的快感，让他不由得扭动着腰，极力配合这格林德沃的动作。青涩的少年从没感受过如此的被包围的热度，很快有了感觉。

这时，格林德沃用手指堵住了那个洞口，另一只手掐住了邓布利多的脖颈，把脑袋死死钳在枕头上。男孩哀叫一声，却被枕头堵在了嘴里。“格林德沃先生……”邓布利多没有经历过这样的事。他尽力呼喊着，话语和呻吟混合在一起，却被格林德沃钳的更紧。

男人靠近了自己，呼出的气息洒在脖颈上，欣赏了一会少年的窘状之后提出了自己的要求。

“求我，阿尔。”恶魔缓缓地说着，稍稍松开了钳着脖子的那只手。“叫我的名字，求我给你高潮。”

邓布利多扭过头来，小脸被泪水和口津弄花。他喘了一会，终于带着哭腔从牙缝里挤出了自己的哀求：“求你，盖勒特。求你让我射……”

“这才是我的好孩子。”格林德沃亲吻了邓布利多的耳垂，放开了那个洞口加快了动作。男孩很快抽搐着达到了高潮，嗓子里发出咿咿啊啊的叫声，耳边隐约回响着恶魔的低语。

“记住这些，阿尔。”他说，“记住我给你的痛苦和快乐。”

 

格林德沃看着熟睡的邓布利多。借着月光，男孩的皮肤显得格外白皙，和火红的头发形成鲜明的对比。唯独外表没有变，格林德沃想，和记忆中那个心高气傲的小团子一样。他必须要承认，时隔多年，自己记忆中的阿不思·邓布利多已经完全变成了另外一个人。这个十八岁的少年早已褪去了当年的傲气，变得战战兢兢，畏手畏脚。曾经的小狼崽已经变成了小兔子，这让格林德沃十分惋惜。但是——格林德沃看向炉边的小刀——还是披着兔皮的狼？

格林德沃走到走廊里，打了个响指，洛可应声出现在了身边：“少爷，您找我？”

“他有没有问过你什么问题？”格林德沃问道。洛可便把那天邓布利多和自己的谈话一一复述了一遍，顺便提到了邓布利多逛林子的爱好。“邓布利多主人对于您的离开很难过。“末了洛可补充道，”洛可觉得邓布利多主人想要少爷您多陪在身边，或者和您生活在本家里。”

“这里也是我的家。“格林德沃说道，故意让自己显得很委屈，“下次你就这么告诉他，把他留在这里是为了他好。”他的话锋一转，“因为我很重视他。”

洛可点了点头，随后离开了走廊。格林德沃回到卧室，目光停留在男孩的手腕上。由于勒的时间过长，男孩纤细的手腕上留下了大片的擦伤和淤青。

格林德沃面无表情地看了一会，抬脚把小刀踢进了火堆。

 

邓布利多是被窗外的鸟叫声吵醒的，睁开眼睛发现已经日上三竿，他感觉有哪里不对，于是掀开被子，发现自己的睡衣好好地穿在自己的身上，手腕上的淤青也消失了。他坐起来，发现洛可正在晃晃悠悠地端着早餐进来，而格林德沃依然坐在窗边抽着烟。“早安，邓布利多主人！”洛可把托盘放在床上，格外大声地说道。格林德沃应声转过头来，而邓布利多则把目光移向了红茶。

“早安。”格林德沃说着，掐灭了烟，从外套的兜里抽出一个黑色缎面的长条形的盒子递到邓布利多眼前，“礼物。”邓布利多虽然感到很莫名其妙，还是老实接过了盒子。掀开盒盖，一根熟悉的乌木魔杖出现在了自己的眼前。

“你他妈在逗我！”邓布利多惊喜地叫了出声。而格林德沃则站在一旁，满意地看着邓布利多开心的上蹿下跳。“他们说它被销毁了！梅林的胡子啊！他们，他们说它丢了，他们说它再也回不来了……看在梅林的份上……”他激动的语无伦次，颤抖着把那根魔杖从盒子里拿了出来，反反复复地把玩着，感受着从杖尖涌动而来的热流，为他们的相会感到开心。紧接着，邓布利突然多想到了什么，抬起头来疑惑地看向格林德沃：“你从哪里得到的？”他稍微拉下了脸，故作严肃，“不会是专门做出来的复制品，用来糊弄我的吧？”

“居然被你看穿了。”格林德沃也皱紧了眉头，做出一副苦大仇深的样子坐回到床上， “虽然在欧洲这边找一根一模一样的复制品，确实难于登天。不过很幸运，我正好有一些在魔法部工作的朋友，他们正好最近收拾被没收的魔杖，然后正好找到了这根不知道被哪个粗心的小魔法师弄丢的魔杖。”格林德沃一边说着，顺势把邓布利多搂在怀里，同样怜爱地看着那根魔杖，“正好跟你的一模一样。”他亲了一下邓布利多的头发，压低了声音，“这次你可不会把它在弄丢了吧，我最喜欢的学生？”

邓布利多笑了起来，转过头来，真诚地看着格林德沃：“谢谢你，格林德沃先生。真的——” 随即挥动了一下魔杖，格林德沃的魔杖从外衣兜里跳起来，飞到了自己的另一只手上。他注意到那根魔杖和记忆中的不一样了：现在是一根接骨木魔杖。正当邓布利多在脑海里把三兄弟的故事和手上的魔杖联系起来的空当，格林德沃眼疾手快地把魔杖拿走收了起来：“相当调皮了，邓布利多先生，不过最好不要有下一次。”他显然有些不悦。

“这不是——”邓布利多刚要问，被格林德沃打断了：“是的。我被抛进过一个洞里，然后我在洞底找到了它。不过这个故事并不适合早餐，所以等下次有时间再讲。”格林德沃说着，往邓布利多手里塞了一杯红茶。邓布利多听出男人在敷衍自己，只好闭上嘴先喝起了红茶，打算稍微等一下再继续追问。正在这时，一只陌生的小精灵敲了敲门：“少爷，巴黎来了消息。”

邓布利多从茶碗里抬起了头，而格林德沃则脸色铁青地把那只小精灵轰了出去，自己也离开了房间。邓布利多下了床，想要溜到门边偷听一下，却被壁炉里的一道突兀的闪光吸引住。他走到壁炉边，看到了埋在余烬中被烧变形了的小刀，随即，昨晚格林德沃揪着自己头发强迫自己给他口的场景又一次回到了自己的脑海里。想到这里，他的头皮又开始隐隐作痛，嗓子里一阵恶心的感觉涌上来，让他对着炉火咳个不停。

一双手扶住了他，温柔地帮他拍着背。邓布利多抬起头来，身后的格林德沃抱起他回到床上，询问着他身体状况如何。邓布利多摆摆手说着没事，眼睛依然望着那摊余烬。

他太了解格林德沃，这是他的警告：如果胆敢背叛，就会和那把小刀子一样的下场。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二人的心理战。小邓的反抗和盖哥破碎的心。

阿不思是个天才。盖勒特每天都会如此意识到。他从来都没有见过这么厉害的孩子。作为一个一年生，阿不思有着极高的魔法天分，不仅学得很快，还非常擅长举一反三，有的时候连自己都想不到的细节都会被他注意到。那个时候的盖勒特就很欣赏这个孩子，他已经预见到，这个孩子将来一定会成为一个很伟大的魔法师。

最难能可贵的是，这个孩子理解自己的理想与目标，就好像精神上的孪生兄弟。两人之间的理解如同灵魂的共鸣一般，深刻又难能可贵，使得两人更加惺惺相惜，对彼此的好感也日渐增长。随着精神上的联结日进深刻，两人也就更加离不开彼此。阿不思开始翘掉绝大部分的课，也经常从寝室偷跑出来，和盖勒特偷偷幽会。两人经常躺在有求必应屋里望着窗外，扯天谈地，好像有说不完的话。“真可惜你就在这里待一年。”一次阿不思说道，“你要是霍格沃茨的老师就好了。”

“我也这么希望。”盖勒特笑了，“不过你可以趁着假期来找我玩呀。”阿不思摇了摇头：“妈妈不会同意我去找一个陌生人玩的，我们家也没有那么富裕，而且我的弟弟妹妹们还需要我，不能一个假期不在他们身边。”

“可惜。”盖勒特说道。两人沉默了一会，他忽然想到什么一样说道：“你可以来参加三强争霸赛，就像我们现在一样。这样你就能来见我了。”

“这是个好主意诶！”阿不思翻了个身，“不过你觉得我有资格么？”“当然有啦。”盖勒特把阿不思一把揽到身边，揉着他的头发，“像阿尔这么优秀的孩子，拿到冠军都不在话下！”

阿不思笑了起来：“我喜欢这个称呼。阿尔。家里人有的时候会这么叫我，你这么一叫感觉你就像我哥哥一样。”

“那我以后私下里都叫你阿尔，好不好？”盖勒特宠溺地问道，阿不思开心地点了点头。

 

邓布利多怎么也没有想过，再一次听到格林德沃称自己为【阿尔】，却是在进行床笫之事的时候。这个自己曾经觉得和褒扬一样的称呼现在成为了格林德沃用来戏弄和调情的工具，曾经对这个称呼魂牵梦绕的也就此变质，如同被发酵成酒的葡萄汁，而这种改变是好是坏在两个人看来是完全不一样的。现在的格林德沃自然是更喜欢酒的。而邓布利多虽然想要喜欢上酒，却总是不由自主地被葡萄汁吸引。从什么时候两个人的差别开始如此之大了呢？自从住进格林德沃家，邓布利多开始越来越多地回想起过去的事情。那时的盖勒特在他眼里是那么的熠熠生辉，是如同钻石一般的骄傲凌厉的美少年，九岁的年龄差在他们之间仿若无物，两人相处的比同龄人还要好。时过境迁，九岁的差距摇身一变，成为了不可逾越的鸿沟。看着此时的格林德沃，邓布利多觉得那颗钻石好像是被什么东西盖了起来，然后哐当一声被关在了密不透风的高墙后。曾经相距天涯的时候邓布利多都没有产生过这样强烈的疏离感。而现在，每一次和格林德沃一起吃饭，或者一起躺在床上，邓布利多就觉得两人的距离又远了几分。

尤其是做爱的时候——虽然邓布利多觉得说是卖春更合适，毕竟格林德沃对自己没有爱情（？）。不得不说，格林德沃是一个技巧高超的老师。在卧室里的时候邓布利多不被允许穿任何衣服，而格林德沃则会衣冠楚楚，一脸平静地把男孩弄得哭天喊地。邓布利多虽然自以为知道的不少，还是每一次都会在格林德沃的手中败下阵来。邓布利多印象最深刻的一次是格林德沃把自己的双手绑在床头，蒙上眼睛，正当自己好奇会发生什么的时候，自己的性器一下被温暖和柔软所包围，让他惊叫出声。男人熟练地用舌头刺激着，而自己则把腿张开，挺起腰肢，尽力配合着男人的动作，舒服的飘飘然。但是他还是尽力屏住声音，只是从牙缝里小声地喘息着，就算去的时候也一样。

如果叫出声来就是向那个男人认输了，邓布利多这么想。格林德沃把自己当做自己的东西，胆敢背叛就会被无情抛弃，这一点邓布利多已经领会到了。如果格林德沃还是像七年前那样对待自己，邓布利多觉得自己的可能真的就栽在了这个男人的手里。但是幸好——邓布利多想，幸好——格林德沃选择给自己施加压力，想要改造自己，那么只要抓住机会，哪怕只有一点，他也要抵抗。咬牙噤声就是他想出的第一招，让格林德沃不爽的方法。

有趣的是，正是因为这样，邓布利多开始越来越期待下一次的性事。心情好的时候他会撒娇，求着格林德沃玩弄自己，而这种时候得到的高潮也格外的舒适。和格林德沃相处实在是太过舒服，邓布利多有的时候也忍不住会想真的和格林德沃做起来会是什么样的感受。但是因为格林德沃坚持【在准备好并且真正想要】之前不会插入他，不管邓布利多再怎么请求或者是挑衅，也仅仅是用手和嘴调教和打擦边球，没有发生过一次真正意义上的性交。

 

果然还是没有变。看着倔强不肯出声的邓布利多，格林德沃终于开始觉得这个男孩有一点当年的小阿尔的影子了。年轻时的自己相当钟情于那个小团子，虽然只有十一岁，但是那孩子就像一团火一样，不受任何限制，自由地燃烧着。这让一直以来与主流格格不入的盖勒特第一次找到了知音，两人一见如故，直到现在回想起来，还让格林德沃感到惊心动魄。

也许是自己天生犯贱（老盖：自豪！），格林德沃唯独喜欢得不到手的东西。当格林德沃听邓布利多说他愿意做自己的婊子时，内心其实大失所望。但是邓布利多执意的噤声让他重新有了兴趣。

“你可真能憋。”格林德沃感叹，然后选择用更加羞耻的方式刺激他。他会让邓布利多坐在自己的腿上，然后让男孩好好看着自己如何抚慰他，让他在自己的腿上高潮。男孩每一次都咬着手指，小脸涨得通红，津液从嘴角溢出流到脖子，但是也只是小小地出声。后来格林德沃开始开发男孩的后穴，束缚着男孩的手，用手指为他开苞，让他单单用后面高潮了好几次。在第一次高潮的时候男孩没有受住，终于叫出了声来，但是自从习惯了之后后面的几次便全都忍住了。

每次看着这样明明舒服的欲仙欲死但是咬破嘴唇也要隐忍的男孩，格林德沃就会觉得自己的小腹在隐隐发热，因为这个画面实在是太诱人了。但是不可以。他狠下心来，嘴上拒绝着男孩的恳求，同时一次又一次把自己的冲动强压下去，实在忍不住的时候会让男孩用手和嘴来帮忙。格林德沃了解自己，他清楚如果他要了邓布利多哪怕只有一次，那么自己就再也守不住，完全沉溺在男孩的温柔乡里。然而现在的男孩是不可信的。那把被藏起来的小刀至今还像噩梦一样困扰着格林德沃，如同一根扎进手中的木刺，在他欲望最强烈的时刻隐隐作痛。格林德沃能够肯定在释放的时候魔法部用了什么计谋在背后控制着邓布利多的行动，把邓布利多变成了一只用来刺探自己情报的小老鼠。虽然不知道邓布利多和魔法部做了什么样的交易，但是他很不爽这样背后捅刀子的做法，从小就是。他太喜欢这个男孩了，无论是作为师长，朋友还是恋人，邓布利多都是一个不可多得的宝贝。很早的时候格林德沃就知道，在这个世界上他最不想失去的就是邓布利多，为了日后不与邓布利多为敌他甚至狡猾地使了坏。但是比起成为敌人，逼着格林德沃看着自己一手培养的的至宝被人剪去羽翼，磨去锋芒，让他更加生不如死。

格林德沃想要重铸那个锋芒毕露的男孩。如今他把魔杖还给邓布利多，就是希望邓布利多——如果有一天想要和自己敌对——能够堂堂正正地像一个巫师一样挑战自己，而不是像那些麻瓜一样，在背后搞什么暗杀的名堂。但是眼下，还是得先冷静下来，看看魔法部在和这个小鬼有什么动作。

格林德沃想着，啜饮了一口杯中的红耳酒。

 

格林德沃向来都是去多留少，所以大宅里依然是邓布利多和洛可相依为命（？）。邓布利多依旧经常泡在书房，不过现在自己的魔杖回来了，他便分了看书的一半时间钻研咒语，更多的时候是发明新的咒语。虽然只有几个月，但是他觉得自己好像这辈子都没拿过魔杖一样，亲切的同时又有点生疏，所以最开始的时候不只是因为经常炸飞家具，甚至有的时候炸掉过半个房子（那一次他和洛可没少忙活）。不过第一周过去之后，邓布利多和自己的魔杖重新达到了原来的契合度，配合的如鱼得水。

自从魔杖回到了自己的手里，邓布利多显得高兴了很多。魔杖是格林德沃带给他的第一件礼物，也是一件意义相当重大的礼物。邓布利多并不清楚为什么格林德沃会把魔杖还给自己。从各种条件来看，格林德沃都是想要把自己困在这座堡垒李，但是如果真心想要把一个人困住，任何脑子正常的人都是绝对不会为自己的囚徒提供任何可以逃脱的方法的，就算是格林德沃招来几只摄魂怪来看守自己邓布利多也不会觉得为过。虽然早知道格林德沃难以捉摸的个性，把魔杖还给自己这一步还是超乎了邓布利多的预料。要么格林德沃是太傻白甜太过信任邓布利多不会逃走（which，小邓敢肯定绝对不是），抑或对于这座堡垒格外有自信，觉得就算邓布利多拿到魔杖也逃不出自己的掌心。

想清楚了这一点的邓布利多相当不服气，与自己魔杖重逢的喜悦瞬间被挫败感所颠覆。他不能允许别人轻视自己，尤其是自己一直以来的理想——格林德沃。刚来到这里的时候他还在想，不如就从了格林德沃，利用男宠的身份来寻找自己的出路，但是格林德沃用这个礼物点醒了他，好像一个巨怪给自己当头来了一棒槌一样。他看着手中的魔杖，回想着霍格沃茨的日子，以及之前和格林德沃的对话。【我会让你和我平起平坐，分享我拥有的一切。我保证我会的。】格林德沃曾经这样和他低语，语气和年轻时的他鼓励自己参加三强争霸赛的时候一模一样。

我可不止于此。邓布利多想，斗志昂扬。不用你来分享，我自己会抢。

 

但是格林德沃接下来的举动却不再那么鼓舞人心。他大约每一到两周来一次，过来停留个两三天。这段时间他们会一直待在卧室里，两人的对话的话题也几乎仅限于用于调情的dirty talk。格林德沃闭口不谈任何有关魔法或者时事的话题，甚至都不会让他把魔杖拿到卧室来。“只有你能让我放松下来了。”他每次都这样说着，亲吻着邓布利多的每一处敏感点，“别让我觉得你和那些油腻的大人一样。”尽管邓布利多每一次都会在他那里得到高潮，但是当高潮褪去，两人背对背入睡，他越发认识到自己记忆中的少年已经死了，剩下的只有这个圆滑做作的中年人。这种逢场作戏的疏离感让邓布利多既失落，又想要作呕。

除了魔杖，每一次归来格林德沃都会给邓布利多带来礼物，但是并不是邓布利多预料中的魔法道具，大部分是首饰，偶尔会带书。首饰并没有任何魔法相关的痕迹不说，连书也都是普通小说，而并不是什么学术典籍。虽然邓布利多觉得自己掩饰的很好，但是失望还是日益加深。魔法部不把自己当人也就算了，格林德沃这种敷衍的态度让邓布利多抓狂，想要重新取得自己作为魔法师的自尊的渴望越发强烈，像一头饥渴的巨兽。很多的时候邓布利多都想直接掏出魔杖来和格林德沃决斗，从他口中逼问出自己想要的一切，然后打碎窗户在月下逃走，把情报摔在魔法部的人的脸上，最后带着家人远走高飞。他没有这么做是因为清楚自己一来还没有找到打破结界的方法，而且二来自己无法与格林德沃抗衡，哪怕一秒也做不到，到时格林德沃的复仇会如同排山倒海一般把成为敌人的自己撕个粉碎，可能还会牵连到自己的家人。邓布利多曾经问过格林德沃类似的问题。那是一个雪天，他们坐在窗边亲吻，自己靠着冰凉的玻璃，语气尽可能的温柔。“假如说——我是说假设——我想要跑掉，你会怎么办？”他问道。

格林德沃愣了一下，异色的双瞳转了一圈，随后双唇更加温柔的亲吻他：“我会把整个世界闹个天翻地覆，找到你，把你带回来锁起来。等到下雪的时候，我会把你扒光，拴在外面的树干上，狠狠鞭打你，直到你的后背皮开肉绽，双腿因为支撑不住跪在地上。然后我会强暴你，让你的血把雪地染红，直到你打消所有逃跑的念头，再也没办法离开我。”

温柔如同丝绸般的声音在邓布利多的耳边低语，一字一句的阐述带来的寒意却比玻璃还要冰冷。格林德沃的吻越发的温柔，他的眼神就越发阴冷，冷到让邓布利多不寒而栗。随后，他蹲在邓布利多的腿间，完全地含住了男孩的性器，温暖的感觉让邓布利多一下呻吟出声，但也只有这一下。

邓布利多在那晚下定决心，先依靠魔法部把自己捞出去，然后再和家人一起消失。他想要钻研更多的魔法好把消息弄到外界去，但是格林德沃好像看出他的意图一般，总是和他对着干，除了魔杖以外没有再给他提供任何资源或者消息。

 

矛盾在一个普通的晚上不声不响地爆发。两人坐在梳妆桌前，格林德沃从兜里掏出一串紫水晶项链，一只手撩起邓布利多已经及肩的红发，另一只手则把那串项链戴在了邓布利多纤细白嫩的脖颈上。邓布利多伸出手来，用指尖触摸着那一连串在炉火下骄傲地闪着光的淡紫色冰晶，每一颗都是那么完美无瑕，透过它们可以直接看到自己皮肤上的纹路。两人对着镜子看了好一会，格林德沃开口了：“很配你的眼睛。”

邓布利多噗嗤笑了出来：“继续瞎说。我的眼睛是蓝色的，海蓝宝才更配。”“我不这么认为。多样性也会带来独特的美。”有些苍白的大手遂意地搭在邓布利多的肩膀上把玩着，像是在把玩一个瓷娃娃，“每天都要带着这条项链。你从不戴我送给你的东西，让我很伤心。然后把头发也梳的好看一点。”

邓布利多对这一连串的命令皱起了眉头，回头看着格林德沃：“你把我打扮的像个娈童。”

“我以为这是你想要的？”格林德沃一脸无辜，“我记得你亲口说过，应该像对待婊子一样对待你。”

“我想大部分男人不会专门给一个婊子送这么多贵重的礼物。”邓布利多冷笑，“婊子是用来操的。如果你想打扮，你可以买一个洋娃娃。”

格林德沃没有作声。邓布利多感觉到对方有些不悦，于是转回了身：“明天我就去把头发剪掉——”没等他说完，格林德沃一下抓住了他的手腕，一使劲把他从座椅上拎了起来。这一下的力道有点猛，扯得邓布利多一下子撞到了格林德沃的怀里，而格林德沃则顺势把男孩搂住，由于距离太近，两人的鼻子碰到了一起。“留着你的头发，很好看。”格林德沃一字一句地说道，声音小到只有二人才能听见，“以及，每天都要带着这条项链。”

“你可真是个控制狂。”邓布利多踮起脚尖来，蹭了蹭格林德沃的鼻尖，“如果你这么想控制我，为什么还把魔杖还给我？”“我可没想控制你。再说了，每一位巫师都要有魔杖，我以为你聪明的小脑瓜能明白呢。”格林德沃爱怜地看着邓布利多，用手指挑起着火红的发梢吻了一下，“留着你的头发吧，很好看。”而邓布利多拨开了那只玩弄着自己头发的手，移开了目光：“如果是七年前的盖勒特·格林德沃这么说，我会考虑一下的。毕竟我曾经那么喜欢他。”他故意强调了【曾经】二字。

“哦？”格林德沃感兴趣地挑起了眉毛，“有多喜欢他？”

邓布利多抬起了头，微微笑着，舌尖轻舔上唇，眼中荡漾着迷恋：“非常喜欢，刻骨铭心。”

格林德沃笑了：“那是，喜欢到想着他自慰的意思？”如他所料，邓布利多移开了目光，耳根泛起了红晕。“他可真是个幸运的男人，”他俯下头去亲吻怀中害羞的男孩，深深地舌吻侵略着对方的口腔，同样也吞噬着对方的理智。过了一会，他感觉到小腹被顶住，于是把怀中的人抱得更紧，让他双脚离地，只能攀着自己。“能让我的小阿尔这么喜欢他，那个男人可真有魅力。”

邓布利多感觉自己的脸已经烧成了天边的晚霞。他用尽最后的力气推开了格林德沃，跌跌撞撞地冲向浴室的洗手池，打开水龙头往自己脑袋上哗啦啦地浇着凉水。等到头发全部湿透，自己冷静下来，邓布利多才把水龙头关上。他甩了甩自己头发上的水，抬起头来，一下子从镜中看到格林德沃站在自己身后。

“居然贸然冲冷水，这可真不像你，邓布利多先生。”格林德沃说着，审视着面前的男孩。被水打湿的白色衬衣紧紧地贴在男孩身上，勾勒出其紧致的躯体。他咔地一声锁上了门：“这样会感冒的，你得冲个热水澡。”

 

一袭黑衣的盖勒特站在黑湖边，看着这一汪水被四周的青山所环绕。已经临近十一月，天气明显的冷了下来，大部分学生停止了户外活动，而由于湖边会有风，所以格外的冷，基本没有学生再来造访。尤其是这样的阴天，也就只有盖勒特一个人不怕冷跑出来看风景。他微微闭上眼睛，感受着风带来的冷气拂过自己，倾听着风声呼呼，时而猛烈，时而温和，无数风精灵在湖上赛跑。

“我不知道你还很喜欢湖边。”

听到熟悉声音的盖勒特睁开眼睛，他看向旁边，果然看到小小的阿不思把自己裹在了红红的围巾里，和他的红头发正好呼应。“听说湖里有人鱼，所以一般没有什么人过来。”“听起来很有趣。”盖勒特点了点头，“我和巨怪拼过酒，但是还没有和人鱼喝过茶呢。”

阿不思皱起了眉头：“我不确定这会是一件好事。人鱼们爱喝的茶可能是用滑溜溜的海草泡的，想想就觉得很难喝。”看到小小的阿不思凝眉深思的样子，盖勒特笑了：“我猜一定没有南瓜汁好喝。”阿不思点点头，理直气壮。

“不过这么一说，我倒想去会会那些人鱼呢。”盖勒特若有所思，继续说道。阿不思抬起头来，有点难以置信地看着他：“你想去湖里游泳？” 看到盖勒特点头的时候嫌弃地吐了吐舌头。“怎么了？”盖勒特问道 。他有点惊讶，这是阿不思第一次在自己面前如此不赞同某样东西。“你不喜欢在湖里游泳么？”

阿不思摇摇头，一脸嫌弃：“又脏又冷。如果我想游泳，我会去五楼的级长浴室。听说那里的池子很大，有暖和的泡泡浴，窗花上是金发的美人鱼。”

说着，他抓住盖勒特的手。盖勒特有点惊讶，这时他听到阿不思说道：“下次要不然我们一起去吧？”

 

随着哗啦一声响，邓布利多被扔进了巨大的浴池里，因为猛呛了一大口水而咳个不停，没有来得及脱掉的衣服此刻全部湿透，紧紧地贴着皮肤，本应被遮盖住的身体透过布料暴露在视野中。水应声溢出池子，在大理石地面上四散流淌着。格林德沃脱下了自己的上衣扔在湿漉漉的地板上，薄薄的布料很快就被水浸了个透。“这么一来之前的浴室之约也算实现了。”他卷起裤脚踏进浴池，不紧不慢地走到狼狈的邓布利多面前，居高临下地审视着因为衣服湿透而近乎赤裸的男孩，“虽然这里不是级长浴室，但是也应有尽有，希望你能满意，邓布利多先生。”

“我不记得了。”邓布利多干巴巴地回答换来了格林德沃玩味的笑，“我知道你记得。”他说。

邓布利多感觉自己全身都在发烫，尤其是双腿之间。他不用撩开眼前的头发都能感觉到格林德沃几乎能把他衣服扒光的视线，也知道现在的自己和裸着没有两样。他不敢看看面前的男人。他知道自己想要他了，非常非常想，从浴室的门被锁上开始就想了。男人赤裸的上半身和逐渐鼓起的裆部刺激着他，让他回想起每一次男人回来自己都会光着屁股求着男人抱自己，男人则会用手指和舌头让自己高潮迭起。他知道自己在期盼这一切再次发生，但是这是理智所不能允许的。

“你可真是个小撒谎精，不过幸好身体很诚实。”男人的声音在头顶上响起，就像一罐打翻的蜂蜜，顺着天鹅绒流下，浇了自己一头。邓布利多觉得口干舌燥，眼前一阵眩晕，理智的防线在被身体的冲动一点点侵蚀，如同一道被白蚁吞噬的大坝。但是不行！今晚绝对不行！

格林德沃俯下身子，强硬地扳过男孩的头，迫使他看着自己：“为什么今天这么淘气？”

“我改主意了。”邓布利多艰难地挣脱了捏着自己下巴的那只手，尽量缩起身体，声音带着哭腔，这是他最后的防线，“我不要当你的情人，我也不会再和你睡了。”然后他感觉到对方的动作停住了。

原本热火朝天的浴室瞬间一片死寂。一滴水从水龙头里掉下来，滴在浴池里，发出一声微弱的响声。

“如你所愿。”

格林德沃留下这句话后离开了浴室，剩下邓布利多一个人坐在浴池里，看着满地的水不知所措。事后回想起来，邓布利多必须要承认，当格林德沃转身离开浴室的那一瞬间他就后悔了，就算自己没有看到格林德沃的脸，他也能够感受到之前的一腔热情转瞬结冰，碎的噼里啪啦。邓布利多以为格林德沃会打他（按照之前的尿性来看），但其实这样突然的离开比挨打还难受。他坐在浴池里思考了一下该怎么和格林德沃解释，等他有勇气走出浴室的时候已经晚了。格林德沃当晚就离开了大宅，邓布利多从浴室里出来时正好看到格林德沃的背影消失在密林之中。那天晚上邓布利多久久难眠，躺在床上翻来覆去，满脑子都是格林德沃。

虽然对现在这个圆滑做作的男人感到失望，但是邓布利多的本意并不是把格林德沃从自己身边推开。可能是自己的行为实在有些幼稚了吧……


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于房子的一些事

邓布利多努力将自己的失落和烦躁解释为【无法继续从格林德沃本人那里打探到有用的消息】。来到这里的最开始，他还在书房翻箱倒柜，试图寻找格林德沃和其他人的书信一类的东西，自从了解到这是别宅之后，他便放弃了搜刮宅子的想法，进而把自己的战略改为撬开格林德沃本人的嘴。然而撬开格林德沃的嘴难比登天，一来没有任何魔药帮助非常困难，二来格林德沃几乎不让他碰自己的食物以及饮料，一切都防范的滴水不漏，让自己无论如何也没有办法接近。让邓布利多烦躁的不光是这一点。在大宅子里住了快三个月，然而对于结界的突破他依然毫无头绪。每一次的实验都让他觉得自己好像在对着棉花打拳一般，更不要提洛可还会突然出现在自己身边，问自己在做什么——邓布利多确定这个小精灵是格林德沃的小间谍。神出鬼没的洛可，毫无头绪的结界，以及自打那天之后神龙不见首尾的格林德沃本人都让邓布利多烦躁不已。

他非常熟悉这种四面楚歌的感觉。与其说熟悉，不如说这一辈子一直都伴随着这种感觉而活。自己一个人对抗全世界对于邓布利多来说不是一个选项，而是他不得不接受的人生道路。也正是因为如此他才如此依赖盖勒特，他渴求那个钻石一样的少年给予他的信赖与安全感如同瘾君子渴求毒品，那是黑暗中的光明，山中的一线天。邓布利多从来都没有想过，他会如此想念格林德沃，不管是精神上还是肉体上。二人的重逢使他的想念如同开闸的洪水一样把自己的淹没。有那么几次，邓布利多会突然发现自己坐在梳妆台前，一件一件地戴着格林德沃送给他的首饰，用格林德沃曾经抚摸它们的方式抚摸着，然后惊讶地发现每一样都戴起来都那么的恰到好处，从完美配合他手指的戒指，到简单却优雅的胸针，以及那条紫水晶项链——邓布利多自那之后就没有再把它摘下来过。水晶由于长期贴着皮肤已经变得温热，但是稍稍脱离脖子一会儿又会重新变得冰凉。【它们很配你的眼睛】，格林德沃曾经这么说过。想到这一点邓布利多更不愿意把它们摘下来了。

如果没有遇到过他就好了。一天晚上，当邓布利多把酒窖翻了个底朝天，坐在浴池里用忘忧水把自己灌醉之后，他会这么想。被人抛下是一件痛苦的事，被自己最重视的人抛下更要痛上百倍，格林德沃的敷衍会在他脑海里转来转去，和那句【如你所愿】一样，嘲笑着自己的优柔寡断，出尔反尔。好吧，邓布利多终于在大醉中认清了现实，自己是喜欢盖勒特·格林德沃的，无论是过去的少年还是现在的男人，他都喜欢，虽然现在的男人有些老练的厉害，但是——邓布利多的直觉告诉他——在世故的外表下那个锋利的少年依然存活着。邓布利多没来由地被这个危险骄傲的存在吸引着，在霍格沃茨的时候，他曾无数次坐在厄里斯魔镜面前，镜中那个金发异瞳的少年的脸庞和自己的倒影重叠，让他产生根本就是同一个人的错觉。就算是现在，坐在浴池里的邓布利多看向窗户上自己的倒影，他看到的也不是自己，而是年轻的盖勒特。

“我该怎么办……盖勒特……”

出于本能的喃喃自语电击一般在一瞬间让邓布利多从醉意中惊醒过来，像是被人强塞了一根酸味爆爆糖一样精神抖擞。他站了起来跨出浴池，把浴室所有的窗子都打开。寒流在一瞬间入侵，把漂浮在空中的蒸腾热气全部都卷了出，而邓布利多站在寒风中，看着地上的水被风吹到一边去，在光滑的地面上形成无数道水痕。邓布利多看了一会，拍了拍手，把洛可招来了自己身边：“再告诉我一遍这里是格林德沃家的什么地方来着？”

“这里是格林德沃家族的别馆，邓布利多主人……”洛可一边用毛巾把湿淋淋的邓布利多裹了起来，想要继续说却被邓布利多打断：“我知道。我的意思是，这里是用来做什么的，以及都有谁来过？”

洛可听到这个问题愣了一下，玻璃球一样的大眼睛眨了眨，好像在思考到底该不该回答这个问题。但是过了一会还是诚实地答道：“这里曾经是格林德沃家族的夏季别墅，每年只有夏天才会有人来住，所以只有在夏天洛可才会出来。”“然后呢？”“自从少爷从这里离开后，就没有人再来过了。您是第一个。”

邓布利多越听越迷糊，同时脑子里有什么东西咔嗒响了一声，好像两个齿轮终于对到了一起。他继续问道：“你的意思是他独自过来过？什么时候”而洛可的回答和他预想中的几乎一模一样。

“大约六七年前，邓布利多主人。”洛可说道，“洛可记得，少爷独自来到过这里，后来又走了。”

 

【如果我是格林德沃，我会怎么做，才能把自己困在这里？】

揣测出题人的意图是绝大部分学生在面对考题的时候用到的解题思路，通过寻找出题人的意图，也就是这一道题想要考察哪些知识点，学生来确定答案所在的大致范围，也就能够更加快速的解题，说不好听一点，就是用小聪明来应付考试。邓布利多熟悉各种考试技巧，每一样都炉火纯青，从刚刚上学起他就知道。但是盖勒特很不喜欢这一点。“人生又不是考试，耍小聪明没有用的，”他常常这么说，“该经历的还是需要经历，怎么也逃不掉的。”

七年前的十二月到来的时候，盖勒特开始教授自己决斗和武斗技巧，因为他看不惯霍格沃茨的教学对这一项的不重视。对于盖勒特来说，世界并不是所见那般平和的，无数的暗流在表面下涌动，现有的秩序随时都有可能崩塌。“我希望我最好的学生能活下来。”盖勒特曾经这么说，“虽然幸运和不幸据说都会兆示三次，但是无论怎么样，第一次就需要注意到，并且能对此做出反应，最重要的，要尽可能出人意料，不给对方留下任何可以预判的把柄，才是取胜的关键。”

出人意料……么？邓布利多想。

“你太专注于眼前了，阿尔，”盖勒特说，“太过专注于眼前，就容易被迷惑。并不是说三心二意就好，但是从其他的角度来看，会看到不一样的东西。当只有两个人的时候更是如此，审视对方的同时要从对方的角度来审视自己，搜索自己的漏洞，而不是一味地推断对方，尤其当你完全不了解对方的时候，把自己带入到对方那里。”

把自己代入对方那里……

“每个人都是信息的集合体，只要一站在那里，你就应该快速分析出对手的一切，从他们那里找到弱点，哪怕只有一个，然后从那里入手，就像在镜子上找到一点碎痕，”盖勒特从身后握住邓布利多的手，手指摁在厄里斯魔镜的裂痕上，“狠狠地，按住，从那里进行反击。”

从弱点处……反击……？

邓布利多感觉到自己在用力。盖勒特从背后放开了手，而格林德沃的面孔随即浮现在了镜子里，一如既往地，脸上的表情不咸不淡，无法看出任何情绪，异色的双瞳凝视着自己，尤其是那只浅色的瞳孔，在光线暗淡的背景中闪着光，瞳孔以肉眼可见的程度慢慢缩小，好像在迷雾中看到了目标，随后，薄薄的嘴唇勾起一个弧度，轻轻张开，微微地上下动着。邓布利多认出了那句话，格林德沃曾经用那句话拒绝过他：你会渴望我，直到你痛不欲生。

邓布利多吓得后退了一步。顷刻间，无数面镜子拔地而起，将他团团围在中间，一点一点地推进，发出轰隆隆的巨响，挤压着中间无助的少年。无数只浅色的瞳孔刷地睁开，化为图腾，随着镜之间的距离缩小而放大，齐刷刷地盯着邓布利多，仿佛在嘲笑他的退缩。邓布利多害怕地捂住了耳朵，一步没有站稳，正要往后倒的时候却被什么人接住。他还没有来得及回头，盖勒特的声音在耳边响起，好似天使降临人间一般。“想想我教你的，阿尔，”盖勒特伸出手来，把邓布利多的右手从耳边温柔地拿下来，握成拳头，使劲抵住面前的那面镜子，“我们是一体的，阿不思·邓布利多，你就是我。现在，想想我会怎么做——！”

邓布利多深吸了一口气握紧拳头，使出全身最大的力气，向面前的镜子砸去——

 

赤发男孩从床上猛地弹起，双手杵在胸前大口地喘息着，心脏还在怦怦狂跳。他使劲甩了甩头发想要把头发里的玻璃碎渣甩掉，结果发现根本没有什么玻璃渣，几滴冷汗落在被子上，留下几个小小的水迹，还有一条已经变得温热的毛巾被他甩到了地上。邓布利多糊了一把脸，发现脸上全是汗，自己的睡衣也因为汗黏答答地贴在自己的身上，把身下的床铺和枕头弄得湿漉漉热烘烘的。他踢开了被子重新躺下，平缓了一下自己的呼吸，环视了一下四周，火炉里的火还在烧着，而外面的天空呈橘红色，太阳几乎完全落了。邓布利多看了看墙上的钟，发现现在才三点半。靠北的入冬之后天黑的特别早，这让邓布利多格外不爽。“洛——可咳咳咳……”邓布利多想喊，然而在喊的时候嗓子突然作痛，好像一口粘痰堵在了自己的嗓子里热辣辣地烧这一样，结果完全没有喊出声来，反而咳个不停。

好在洛可一如既往，立刻出现在了卧室里：“邓布利多主人！您可不能不盖被子呀！”小精灵放下手里的东西急匆匆地跑过去想要把被子盖上，却被邓布利多抗议着热又一次踢开，最后实在拗不过，带着邓布利多去了浴室洗澡，顺便换了床单和被子。

“少爷昨晚回来了。”在帮邓布利多擦洗身体的时候洛可说道，“看着您睡觉没有忍心把您叫起来。”“我睡了多久？” 邓布利多问道，感觉自己的声音依旧沙哑。“整整十八个小时。”洛可说道，看着邓布利多郁闷地把头埋起来后继续解释，“您发烧了，烧的好烫，幸好少爷赶回来，给您带了药，体温才降下来。”

邓布利多愣了一会，随后说道：“再给我讲讲这栋宅子的事情吧。”

 

 “Circumrota。”书架发出哐啷哐啷的巨响，一个接一个地转了个个，露出硬木制的木板。

“Revelio。”木板在杖尖的光芒下融化，隐藏在书架背面乱七八糟的旧书出现在邓布利多眼前，基本全部和黑魔法相关，语言多种多样，邓布利多能认出来的有德语，匈牙利语，瑞典语，拉脱维亚语，几本如尼文的童书，甚至有一本破破烂烂，已经完全看不出封面的普鲁士语典籍。看在梅林的份上，这人到底会说几种语言啊……邓布利多皱起了眉头。书架的背面落灰严重，书本杂乱地摆着，但如果纵观所有的书架，就会发现书本们以一种奇异的整齐方式排放着。邓布利多看出这是一种密码。

“Appare vestigium。”金色的沙尘充斥在书房里，落在陈旧的书本和书架上，将触摸的痕迹显露出来。邓布利多注意到那本普鲁士语的书上有着最多的痕迹，那是一本关于无杖施法的古老教材。他把那本书拿下来，看到封面中央有一个非常明显的金色手印，把自己的手盖上去之后他发现二者几乎重叠在了一起。“噢，盖勒特。”邓布利多情不自禁地说道。他翻开书，果然看到了自己熟悉的笔迹，翻译了书中几乎所有可以辨识的部分。根据笔记，邓布利多重新摆放了书架上的一些书。在确认所有书位置摆放正确后，他按照书上所写念出了口令，但是却没有任何事情发生。

邓布利多又念了几遍口令，甚至照猫画虎地模仿了普鲁士发音，书房却依然没有动静。他觉得有点奇怪，紧接着他明白格林德沃在这里动过手脚。这座宅子并不是格林德沃家族兴建的。根据洛可所讲，上一任格林德沃家家主大约在三十年前将这座宅邸从一个已经落没的北欧魔法家族的末裔手中买下来，用于夏季避暑，后来格林德沃在被革职后还被关在过这里一阵子。洛可的话让邓布利多更加确定这座宅邸和外界联络的可能性并不为零。这座宅邸也许像霍格沃茨那样被魔法所笼罩，并且曾经把格林德沃也困在过这里，但是也一定像霍格沃茨那样充满了各种各样的秘密，而格林德沃发现了其中一个，做到了跟外界联系，并且成功逃出了这里，那么按照理论上来说，邓布利多也可以做到。

这也许正是格林德沃想要自己做的，顺着他曾经走过的道路，重新走一遍。那么应该是他改了这里的口令，一个他和邓布利多共同知晓的口令。不过会是什么呢？邓布利多把他能想到的所有的暗语都说了一遍，甚至模仿人鱼的声音念了几次咒语，但是书房依然纹丝不动。

还能有什么呢……？？？？？？？？？？？？

邓布利多用魔杖柄敲着自己的额头，咬着自己的手指在书房里踱步，锤墙，抓狂了四五个小时，来叫他吃晚饭的时候放弃了。晚上邓布利多一个人坐在大床上，挫败感和失落交织在一起。他头一次意识到，自己好像并没有想象中那么执着于那个钻石少年，甚至对盖勒特·格林德沃这个人都知之甚少，少到连他会用什么口令来封住自己秘密都不知道。

 

那一阵子邓布利多都相当精神萎靡，茶饭不思，彻夜不眠，得空就待在图书室里，望着书柜发呆，想着还有什么自己落掉的细节。每一次尝试失败都让邓布利多觉得自己又离格林德沃远了一点，好像对方已经甩开大步向着未来前进，而自己则还是当年那个十一岁的孩子，在原地停留打转。这种感觉好像是格林德沃宣誓，自己的主权早已不属于邓布利多了一样。邓布利多不甘心，却毫无办法，又能有什么办法呢，这种单方面宣布结束的感觉，让自己感觉自己被剥夺了全部的选择权一样，毫无还手之力。

那么格林德沃当时也是这样的感觉吧？这么一想，邓布利多恨不得把自己扔到宅子后面的山林里去。仔细想想，其实一切都是自己开始的，自己任性地想要藏起小刀子，任性地勾引格林德沃，任性地让他开发自己，最后受不了这样的待遇了，任性地把格林德沃推开。那么自己又有什么资格，去指责格林德沃把自己抛在身后，只身一人前进了呢？说到底，是自己先把他抛下的，是自己一直要求格林德沃承受自己的任意妄为，随意地糟蹋这段关系。这个时候去指责那个被抛下的人，不，仅仅是想到自己责怪他，就让邓布利多羞愧的不行。

但是邓布利多没有那么轻易放弃。既然老早就决定了离开宅子，那么现在更应该认清现实，而不是不务正业的东猜西想。他曾经问过洛可有没有什么可能的线索，但是洛可压根就不知道格林德沃修改了口令，并且在听说了这件事之后格外惊讶：“洛可知道少爷是个很厉害的人，他也和洛可一样用魔法。但是洛可没有想过少爷能够修改这栋宅子里的东西。”

“那你知道有什么可能，线索么？”邓布利多耐着性子继续问道，但是洛可只是摇了摇头，神情悲哀。

“邓布利多主人也要离开这里了么？”在邓布利多盘问完之后，小精灵怯怯地问道。邓布利多苦笑了一下：“我的家人还在外面，我早晚需要去找他们的。”

洛可一副了然于心的样子点了点头：“这个洛可懂得。”他慢慢地说道，“只是少爷真的很牵挂您。洛可从来没见过少爷这么挂念过一个人。少爷还在这里的时候就说，自己一定要出去，他在外面有一个记挂的人。洛可一开始不知道是谁，直到邓布利多主人过来，少爷说这里终于有了一点家的感觉。”

邓布利多不知道该说什么。紧接着，洛可用邓布利多见过的最真诚的声音说道：“少爷真的很在乎您，邓布利多主人，胜过世界上的一切。”

 

那么，可能么？

邓布利多从来都没有试过自己的名字，因为他不觉得自己在格林德沃的心里有多少分量，充其量一个最好的学生的头衔。但是洛可是不会说谎的，至少邓布利多在那双大眼睛中读不出一点点的谎言。他看着面前的书阵，轻轻地，颤抖着嗓音念道：“阿不思·邓布利多。”

书架纹丝不动。邓布利多失望地笑出了声。对嘛，怎么可能呢。他靠着墙滑坐在地板上，绝望地闭上眼睛，扯着自己的头发，想起曾经盖勒特评价说他的名字很难读。“那你是没有听过我的全名，超长，像绕口令一样。”阿不思说道，一脸自豪。

“那你倒是说来听听？”盖勒特问道，在听完之后觉得还是叫【阿尔】比较好。那是二人唯一一次聊起邓布利多的全名——

全名？

一种莫名的预感瞬间在脑中爆炸，督促邓布利多慢慢地站起来，好像被一股无形的力量牵引着，重新在他绝望的身体里倾注了信心，像重新被人操控的提线木偶一样，按照那股外力行事。他伸出手，好像那些装神弄鬼的麻瓜们那样伸手摆出施法的姿势一般，深吸了一口气，慢慢地，坚定地，一字一句地念道：“阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布莱恩·邓布利多。”

书柜即刻向两边移开，地砖拼成一个方形的门，轰然打开，一条密道出现在邓布利多眼前。

 

【五年前】

盖勒特·格林德沃面无表情地站在熊熊燃烧的大宅前，哐啷一声把手中的油桶扔到了地上，看着大火静静地燃烧着，把夜空染成鲜红，劈啪作响，像一头贪婪的巨兽一样吞噬着房子的每一寸。这种时候麻瓜们的方法倒是意外的好用，他想。火苗跳跃在他的双眸中，形成两道截然不同的景色：一边是燃烧的冰，而另一边是烈焰中的极夜。他离的很近，深吸一口气，炙热的汽油味空气被他深深地吸入肺里，烫的气管略略发疼，刺鼻的味道让他的鼻腔也很不舒适。但是他不想离开，甚至想要走的更近一点，想要好好看一看这座曾经养育了自己的宅邸。他在这个地方生活了二十年，二十年。人生能有几个二十年呢？想到这里他觉得鼻子有点酸。不管怎么样，不管外界传说盖勒特·格林德沃如何冷血，暴虐，不近人情，他也是一个人，一个由血和肉组成的人；哪怕只有一秒钟，他的心也会痛，因为他不得不自己亲手，烧掉了格林德沃家族世世代代居住的府邸，同时也把那个饱含着记忆和情感的，少年的自己，烧死在了过去。

 

那天下着大雨，已经半夜了。格里戈维奇喝的有点多，躺在沙发上听着大雨的声音醒酒，半梦半醒，所以一开始并没有听到楼上的声响。那声响极为细小，就像是有老鼠在咯吱咯吱地用它们的长指甲抓着墙壁，木头也因为被雨水泡涨而发出令人不适的声响。所有的这些杂音混合在一起，使得格里戈维奇根本就没有感觉到有人来，实际上他也没有想到有人会在大半夜造访。所以当时他看到那个少年的身影的时候被吓了一跳。少年铂金的头发滴着水，身上的杀气让格里戈维奇惊了一下，他知道少年是来干什么的，转头想要拿起自己的魔杖，然而少年却伸出手来，在格里戈维奇反应过来之前施法击倒了他。大醉中的格里戈维奇被少年无杖施术打得有点懵。少年紧接着作出了一个召唤的手势，一根细长魔杖立刻跳到了他手上。随后少年转身就往楼上跑，格里戈维奇也跳起来追了上去。当他打开楼上的门时，看到少年正拿着老魔杖蹲在窗口。少年应声转过头来，发梢的水珠被甩在空中，异瞳盯着一脸懵逼的格里戈维奇，嘴角扬起一个胜利的笑，随后纵身一跃，消失在了大雨中。

 

随着老魔杖的挥舞，无数砂石盘旋，堆积在一起。一座高塔在老魔杖的指引下拔地而起，即将成为日后和阿兹卡班一起臭名昭著的监狱——纽蒙迦德。格林德沃站在高塔的前面，看着自己的造物，身后站着几个同样身着黑衣的男女。“这就是了。”名为阿伯纳西的小个头男人说道，声音中是掩饰不住的激动。格林德沃没有作声，上下打量了一番高塔，随后再度老魔杖，缓缓地在门上刻下了【für das größere wohl】，动作比建塔时要小心许多。在刻字的时候他眼前出现了一个红毛小团子，忍着眼泪，笨拙地用魔杖把自己的手心划开，然后小心翼翼地把手搭在自己也已经割破的手掌上。

“这是为了更伟大的利益。”小团子说道，眼泪汪汪的样子衬得那双原本古灵精怪的蓝眼睛更加晶莹，小小的鼻尖变得红红的，把整张小脸衬得晶莹而雪白，可爱到让人心疼。血珠从两只手掌上飞起来，在空中融为一体，很快被罩在了一个刻着精巧花纹的坠子里，落在自己的手心里。

“收好它，我怕我会丢。”小手伸出去，罩住大手，攥紧那个坠子。现在那个坠子正躺在格林德沃胸前的口袋里，那个离心脏最近的地方。

“For greater good.”他喃喃道。

 

【For greater good. 】

那句话被溶于墨水，深深地刻在了一小片羊皮之上，挂在了格林德沃书桌前一个抬头就可以看到的显眼位置。邓布利多伸手把那张纸片摘下来，手指轻轻抚摸过熟悉的字迹，感受着凹凸的痕迹，想象着盖勒特的手指握住羽毛笔，笔尖在纸面上滑动，时而有几滴墨水飞溅而出，纸面被划破，留下细小的洇黑。实际上，在审视着这间屋子的时候，邓布利多都会忍不住想象盖勒特在这间屋子中是如何埋头苦思，高耸的眉头有没有因为遇到难处而微微皱起，异色的双瞳在黑暗中一闪一闪，那只纤细的手曾经握着羽毛笔，在纸面上刷刷划过，将思想印刻下来，最终得以被现在的邓布利多看到。

这间密室里的信息量多到超乎邓布利多的想象，包括了详细的欧洲攻略计划，纽蒙迦德的构思，口号，演说稿，所有的一切应有尽有，让邓布利多觉得自己被置身于格林德沃的思想之中。洛可曾经提过盖勒特·格林德沃被困在这栋宅子里两年，利用这两年，曾经德姆斯特朗最年轻的准教授摇身一变，成为了欧洲最令人闻风丧胆的黑魔王。即使是在学校里邓布利多也能听到人们的议论，因为欧洲沦陷的速度快的惊人，从那些不知名的小国家被攻克，稍大一点的国度渐渐被周边孤立，过不了多久也一个接一个地落入格林德沃的手中。在全欧洲大陆都陷落的情况下，唯独英国得以保留，但是每天都会传来的陷落欧洲的消息加之那场打响全麻瓜界的战争，搞得整个英国上下人心惶惶，不得安生。有人说是是那道海峡保护了英国，但是邓布利多每次听到人们谈论这些都会快步走开，因为他心里隐隐觉得，英国之所以被保留，多多少少和自己是有联系的，而现在在密室里找到的东西更加确定了这个猜想：格林德沃放过英国，就是因为有自己在。

说实话，邓布利多对于在这间密室中找到的很多东西都不陌生，与其说是不陌生，倒不如说似曾相识。他总是能在这些笔记中找到自己的影子，因为很多都是自己的想法，自己的理念，数量之大之多，如果说自己也曾在这里工作过也不会有人怀疑。一种奇妙的感觉升了起来，混合着惊诧，欣喜——这些都是预料之中的，因为自己最尊敬的人记得自己的一切思考；同时又有背道而驰的怀疑与不安。邓布利多说不出这是因为什么，但是他能够感觉到自己的心跳在不祥地加速，仿佛想要逃开什么东西，却又不知道是什么，所以身心一直在小心翼翼地绷紧，生怕下一秒就发现什么东西，把自己炸的七零八落。邓布利多心里清楚这是不可避免的，因为他现在就站在由自己和格林德沃共同构建的【大脑】里，甚至这个【大脑】的口令是自己的全名。这就意味着——不管他们已经有多少年没有联系——自己是格林德沃的同谋。而这还不是最坏的——邓布利多全身都在发抖，那一夜的记忆突然涌上心头，就像沸水中的泡泡一样咕嘟咕嘟，无可救药地向上翻滚，逼着自己回想。他紧紧地握住了自己的左手，指甲深深地陷进肉里，一面希望着这样可以把自己的手掌再度切开，另一面希望这样就能够让自己掌心中的伤疤消失掉。

七年前的那个冬夜，在有求必应屋的大床上，在自己近乎偏执的要求下，十一岁的阿不思和二十岁的盖勒特结下了血盟。因为年少无知，在真正理解爱和永恒之前，他将自己的灵魂与黑魔王的灵魂永远的绑在了一起，并且把这把锁交给了对方，而盖勒特——那个钻石一般闪闪发光的盖勒特，已经能够预知到未来的盖勒特，早已懂得誓言的分量的盖勒特，成熟的盖勒特，他所崇拜的精神导师——默许了自己的这个行为，即使那个时候的他很清楚年轻的自己还未涉人事，而这是一个鲁莽到无知的决定，盖勒特允许了这个近乎发生性关系的行为的发生，并且没有想一个成年人该做的那样给自己讲清楚这个行为的严重性，或者干脆地拒绝掉这个提议。

换言之，自己在十一岁的时候，在青春期到来前，就求着一个成年男人和自己私定了终生。

邓布利多跌坐在地板上，感到一阵头晕目眩。

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关系的重大突破

格林德沃站在窗前，看着邓布利多笨拙地跳下马车，裹紧大衣大步消失在楼下，小精灵则跟在他身后帮他提着行李，想着邓布利多被接到别宅的第一天是不是也是这样跳下马车的。很快，走廊里就响起了熟悉的轻快的脚步声，他听到小精灵把邓布利多安排在了离自己比较远的那间客房里。随着遥远的关门声响起，走廊又重新安静了下来。格林德沃熄灭了烟，尽可能地屏住呼吸，想要听到邓布利多是否有什么动静，但是什么都没有听见。整个屋子一片死寂，好像根本就没有活物在一样。格林德沃翻了个白眼：这个地方的隔音效果还是和被烧毁之前一样好。不过既然他听不到邓布利多屋里的的声音，那么邓布利多也就一定听不到自己这里的声音。这样也好，格林德沃这样想着，叫来了小精灵，让它重新点上了自己的烟。“邓布利多主人问起您在哪里，他想见您。”小精灵弯下腰，毕恭毕敬地说道。  
“告诉他我出门了。”格林德沃说道。小精灵深深地鞠了一躬，从房间里消失了。格林德沃深吸了一大口烟，依旧望着窗外。他不是不想见邓布利多，而是还没有准备好。自从上次邓布利多在浴池里把他推开之后，格林德沃实在是不想再去见清醒着的邓布利多。说是不想，其实说白了，就是不敢去见，被小红毛硬生生推开的经历是在太痛，痛到他根本无法再承受第二次。  
独自躺在大床上的夜晚，格林德沃会嘲笑自己：谁能想到，叱咤整个欧洲的黑霸主，居然害怕被一个未谙世事的红毛小子拒绝。这件事被以任何一种方式泄露出去都会引起轩然大波：自己的追随者估计会笑趴下，自己的对头们在笑趴下的同时肯定会去追捕邓布利多。如果说世界上有什么格林德沃更加惧怕的事，那就是邓布利多因为自己而受到伤害，不管伤害来自于自己的追随者还是自己的对头。与其眼睁睁地看着小红毛被别人哪怕伤到一根手指，格林德沃宁可自己下地狱一万遍。  
就是因为这样，当格林德沃从姑母巴希达·巴沙特那里听到邓布利多家的事的时候，他像疯了一样动用了全部可以动用的关系把邓布利多从阿兹卡班里捞了出来，哪怕这样一来会给对头们留下把柄，二来会暴露自己和邓布利多之间的关系，让这七年来煞费苦心单方面的断绝联系以撇清两人关系的努力全部打水漂，三来邓布利多随时可能反水自己，给对头通风报信（血盟并不会限制这一点），让自己七年构筑起来大业在一夜间坍塌。当然，因为这个决定自己没少被自己的几位亲信骂过，但是——梅林的胡子啊——想到那个红毛小团子一个人在阿兹卡班，在那些该死的摄魂怪的看管下瑟瑟发抖，格林德沃整个人就暴躁得抓心挠肝，恨不得关在阿兹卡班的是自己，被摄魂怪亲吻一万遍他也愿意。  
把邓布利多放在自己身边让格林德沃安心了不少，虽然为了保证男孩的安全，他必须把男孩关在曾经软禁自己的宅子里，离自己真正的住所远远地，一个月只能见面两三次。每次，早上从熟睡的邓布利多身边离开的时候，格林德沃的心中都会出现酸楚的不舍之情——尽管他觉得自己的感情应该早就和过去的格林德沃大宅一起烧掉了。他必须在清晨离开，因为他知道，只要男孩醒过来，挽留他，他就再也走不掉了。  
梅林啊——格林德沃看着窗外——为什么要让我遇到这该死的爱情！

但是就算格林德沃再怎么不想见邓布利多，两人终究还是得见面，因为快到新年了，格林德沃听从自己最信任的军师文塔·罗西儿的建议，在奥地利的据点举办跨年会，以来犒劳自己来自欧洲各地的追随者们，庆祝他们这几年来取得的重大成功，尤其是今年：他们终于攻破了遥远的海岛英格兰，可以开始全面向世界进发了。而这次宴会也把邓布利多带到了本宅来。格林德沃实在不想让男孩一个人在遥远的东欧孤苦伶仃地过新年，尤其是和家人分开的第一个年头。他觉得人群会对邓布利多有好处，同时也可以让自己一边盯着他，一边又不会把全部注意力都放在男孩身上：毕竟他有那么多客人呢。  
在这个眼下局势相当紧张的十二月，这场宴会办得异常奢华，比格林德沃之前在任何一个国家办过的任何一场聚会都要大：天花板上盘旋着大大小小毛茸茸的光团照亮整个大厅，宴会厅中间的喷泉里源源不断地喷出烈火威士忌，几张长长的宴会桌上摆满了食物，堆得高高的，比任何一个魔法学校的任何一场宴会都要多。文塔和其他的亲信们全权策划，一起邀请了许多客人，结果第一天晚上宴会厅就挤满了人。无数打扮时髦的男巫女巫在穿梭于大宅内，举杯庆祝巫师势力的崛起，其盛大程度丝毫不比任何麻瓜集会逊色。  
虽然格林德沃觉得自己能拨给维塔更多的资金来筹办这次宴会，但是被文塔拒绝了。“这可太奢侈了，格林德沃先生，我们可还在打仗呢。”文塔这么反驳，“有这个闲钱您还不如多给我们雇几个帮手，或者多给我们发点工资。”  
“帮手又不是靠雇来的，你们都是自己来投靠我的。”格林德沃说道，换来文塔一个白眼：“那您可别指望着我们用爱发电。”不过这场宴会的奢华程度参加人数着实超乎了格林德沃的想象，如果只有他自己，他反而无法用那一点点的资金策划出这么盛大的活动。各国魔法部为了表示对格林德沃的忠诚都派来了自己的大使，格林德沃心里清楚，其实他们只是想要在自己国家境内的停战。不过就算是这样，他也先举起酒杯致辞，然后亲自一个一个地跟那些人握手，微笑，口是心非地东拉西扯，笑里藏刀地告诫他们只要各国魔法部听允自己的号令，他会答应所有的要求，让所有巫师都能够从过去的保密协议中解放出来。“这是一个双赢的交易，”他这么解释，“对于整个巫师社会都有好处的。”  
大使们微笑着点点头，一副明了于心的样子和格林德沃握手，但是如果仔细听，屋子里充斥着各种语言的窃窃私语，就算是长八只耳朵也不一定能听清一星半点。更何况官腔官调的社交确实费力，连一向巧舌如簧的格林德沃在应酬完一大圈之后都觉得筋疲力尽。他晃悠到吧台旁边，小精灵打了个响指，为格林德沃斟上一大杯烈火威士忌，并且压低声音说道：“少爷，邓布利多主人来了。”  
格林德沃甚至不需要转移他的视线，邓布利多的身影就已经进入了自己的视野中。红发的男孩今天打扮的格外显眼：他穿着一件深紫色的衬衫，开口稍微有点大，袖口上繁复的花纹是用银线绣出的星星和月亮，红色的卷发被一根同样深紫色的法兰绒发带绑起，在脑后扎成一个利落的小马尾。格林德沃很满意地在雪白的脖颈上看到了那条自己送给男孩的紫水晶项链——虽然他觉得邓布利多可能并没有天天戴着，但是能够在这种重要的场合戴出来已经让他非常高兴了。正如他所想，紫水晶在光照下很完美地把邓布利多浅蓝色的眼睛衬托的更加漂亮，仿佛星辰大海都融化在了那双亮晶晶的眸子里。  
梅林在上，格林德沃终于明白，这个男孩注定是自己命中的劫。于是他放下酒杯，仿佛被命运的大手牵引着一般，悄悄地往邓布利多那边走去。

邓布利多有点紧张。在来这里之前，他在东欧宅邸里密室里的把格林德沃的计划全部打包，通过密室里的一台类似于麻瓜的电话机的通讯工具发送给了英国魔法部（正是这个仪器让格林德沃在软禁的时候也能够和外界联系，为推动战争进程做了不少贡献）。一周之后魔法法律执行司给他回了信，根据司长托奎尔·特拉弗斯的要求，今天自己需要在这里和一位线人碰面。这个线人扮演间谍多年，如今终于在格林德沃身边谋得一席之地。在了解了邓布利多住地的封闭性之后，特拉弗斯希望他和这个线人联手，以及时换取更多关于格林德沃的情报。说来巧得很，在收到消息的那天晚上，洛可告知了自己宴会的事情，让邓布利多觉得冥冥中有一种看不见的力量在推动着这一切。不过他没有多想，只是吩咐洛可打包了几件看着比较喜庆的衣服。而洛可私下里则把衣柜里的衣服全都装了起来，还加上了格林德沃送给邓布利多的所有珠宝。  
从霍格沃茨毕业以后邓布利多就没有再参加过这么盛大的活动了。大宅里人来人往，鱼龙混杂，从魔法部高管到好像在小报上报道过得逃犯应有尽有，大部分人看着就很放荡不羁，男男女女凑成小组交流着，光是人类的语言就有数十种。人们低着头，假装不经意地靠在一起，端着酒杯的切切低语仿佛在暗中策划什么的使魔们。交流的话题十分广泛，人们小声嘀咕着政治家，运动领袖的名字，每一个都被在格林德沃的笔记中提到过。巫师界和麻瓜届的各种标志性事件交织在一起，时间巧合到就像是策划好的一般，一切都如同格林德沃预测的那样，邓布利多想。他清楚麻瓜界的运动走向有巫师界的力量在背后推波助澜：格林德沃凌乱的手记里记录下了他曾经预见到的麻瓜大战，细节丝毫不差。根据自己对那场有名到连巫师界都为之动摇的大战，格林德沃作出了详细的计划，借着战争的东风攻陷了欧洲。  
而现在，看着这么多人前来聚到这个宅子里，邓布利多丝毫不怀疑，在这个时代，只有格林德沃才会有这么大的影响力。也难怪学校里——尤其是曾经和他共事过得老师们——会如此谈虎色变了。  
自从来到宅子里，邓布利多就能够隐隐地感觉到格林德沃的魔力在大宅里流动，那无法令人忽视的，自己非常熟悉的魔力，明显比那栋封闭的别宅强烈许多。年仅二十岁的时候，盖勒特·格林德沃身上散发的天然的魔力就已经可以比肩霍格沃茨的很多老师，好像自己就是一个浑然天成的魔力源泉。随着年龄增长，格林德沃的魔力也随之增强，以至于邓布利多甚至还没有进门就已经感受到那股力量，如同一个无声的邀请，牵引着他来到了那间宴会厅。  
尽管还没有做好心理准备，邓布利多一进宴会厅就看到了格林德沃，一如群星中的太阳一般耀眼。格林德沃没有站在大厅的中央，但是就算是站在角落里，他那一袭标志性的黑衣，近乎白到透明的短发以及深不见底的异瞳都那么引人注目，仿佛全身每一个毛孔都在射出阳光，一瞬间竟让邓布利多有点失神。但他很快就反应了过来自己还有正事要干，甩了甩头，把注意力移到了人群中。他很紧张，虽然特拉弗斯说那个线人会主动接触他，但是就这么等待让他显得相当，在偌大的宴会厅里手足无措。虽然想要专注，但是邓布利多的注意力总是不自主地被格林德沃吸引，好像自己的眼球中了格林德沃的飞来咒一样。毕竟自己从来没有在别人眼皮子底下干过这种玩命的事，但是看在梅林的份上，别再看那个男人了！邓布利多暗暗骂自己，总是盯着他看会显得很可疑的！  
为了让自己冷静下来，邓布利多深吸一口气走到了吧台旁边，假装自然地点了一杯南瓜汁（……），在被礼貌地告知吧台并没有南瓜汁之后换了一杯黄油啤酒。他坐在高脚凳上一边小口啜饮着黄油啤酒浓密的泡沫，一边小心翼翼地转着圈打量着周围的情况，试图从杂乱的对话中捕捉到一丝半点的信息。华丽的礼袍闪闪发亮，看的邓布利多晕头转向，音乐吵得他有点脑袋疼。在这样令人眼花缭乱的景象中唯一在视野中不变的就是格林德沃的黑袍子了——他用余光瞟着格林德沃，以确保自己没有引起男人的注意。好在格林德沃从来都没有看向过自己，而是不停地和别人说着话，这让邓布利多松了一口气。就这样远远地跟别人说话就好，不要看我，不要看过来，邓布利多这样默默地祈祷着，做作地低头喝下一口黄油啤酒，结果抬起头来就发现格林德沃不见了。  
邓布利多被吓了一跳，他赶紧打量着周围，却哪里都找不到那个穿黑袍子的身影。正当他急的团团转时，一转身，一片黑色进入眼帘，熟悉的，蜂蜜一般的声音在头顶响起，让邓布利多感觉光一瞬间照在了自己的身上：“在找什么呢？”  
邓布利多感觉自己的嘴角不由自主地上扬了起来。“没找什么。”他意外地放松了下来，抬起头对上格林德沃的异瞳，惊讶地发现自己竟然格外想念被男人这样注视。“喝点小酒而已。”他晃了晃自己手中的黄油啤酒。  
格林德沃毫无保留地看着面前的邓布利多，感觉自己好像有一个世纪没有见过他了。他抬手要了一杯烈火威士忌，喝了一口：“这才是成年人应该喝的饮料，邓布利多先·生。”他刻意强调了【先生】二字，转手把烈火威士忌递给男孩。邓布利多看着那杯酒笑了一下，仰起头，仿佛接下一次巫师决斗一般接了下来，顺便把自己的黄油啤酒递给格林德沃；“干杯。”  
格林德沃没有想到邓布利多会这样做，挑了一下眉毛，饶有兴致地一口喝光了杯中的黄油啤酒，看着邓布利多被烈火威士忌呛得直咳嗽。他顺势从吧台上拿起一块餐巾，宠溺地捧起邓布利多的下巴细细地擦掉从唇边流到下巴上的酒液——如果不是在这么多人面前他可能会直接把那些酒痕吻干净。  
邓布利多感觉自己整个人都在发烫，烈火威士忌实在是太——难喝了：“怎么会有人喜欢这种东西呢？”断断续续的声音听起来很委屈，小巧的鼻尖和眼眶都泛起了红，蓝色的大眼睛里泛起了生理泪水。这让格林德沃有点失措，赶紧又要了一杯水塞到了邓布利多的手里，看对方咕咚咕咚喝下去，不再咳嗽了才放松下来，有点尴尬地把那杯酒喝光：“我知道了，下次不会再让你喝了。”  
邓布利多看着格林德沃手足无措的样子笑了出来：“我没做好准备而已，格林德沃先生。无须担心，下次我还会尝试的。”但是格林德沃只是撑着下巴，看着自己，若有所思地打量得他有点浑身不自在，“是我脸上还沾着什么么？”  
格林德沃摇了摇头，凑近了邓布利多：“我在想——”  
邓布利多也顺势凑近了格林德沃，嘴角勾起一个好看的弧度：“在想怎么操我？”  
“就在这个凳子上，你坐在我身上，扭着你漂亮的小屁股，自己动。”  
“那不如实践一下？你知道我有多想你，盖勒特。”邓布利多说着，舔了一下自己的嘴唇，表示他在期待着。但是格林德沃只是笑了笑，伸手揉了揉他的头发：“在这里等我，我很快回来。”随后转身离开了大厅。

邓布利多看着格林德沃远去的身影，深深地叹了一口气，还没从失落中缓过劲来就听到身后响起了一个恼人的声音：“所以是真的了，”那声音的主人揶揄道。Oh fuck me，邓布利多头疼地闭上了眼睛，“阿不思·邓布利多，曾经霍格沃茨的荣誉毕业生成为了黑魔王的玩物，想想一下《预言家日报》会怎么报道，这可比吃比比多味豆要刺激的多了。”  
听到暗号【比比多味豆】，邓布利多深吸一口气，终于回过头来，看到了那个熟悉的戴着圆顶帽的男人坐在不远处，表情一如既往地淡漠。他勉强挤出一个礼貌的微笑：“好久不见了，格雷姆森先生。”  
“上次见你你还没上学呢。”名为格雷姆森的男人稍微侧过身体，斜着眼睛看着邓布利多，“邓布利多家还真是不太平。上次是你父亲，这次就轮到你了——”  
“我们不是来这里叙旧的，格雷姆森先生。”邓布利多打断了对方。世界上再没什么比和自己不喜欢的人共事更让邓布利多烦躁的了，尤其是这种不怀好意的翻家底让他非常想在这里和那个男人决斗，但是他忍住了想打架的冲动，“既然你就是那个线人，我相信你带来了我家人的消息。”  
“别急，小伙子，我也不想在这里耗时间，”格雷姆森不紧不慢地说道，“我相信托奎尔跟你说过了，你打包发过去的情报都是过时的。”  
“我也和特拉弗斯先生解释过，我被困在格林德沃待过的老宅里，消息相当闭塞，这些是我能找到的全部。现在我和格林德沃有了新接触，肯定也能问出新的动向的。”  
“那我就直说了，托奎尔想要那个骷髅。”  
“在那之前我需要听听我家人的事，否则免谈。”  
“我觉得你没有搞清自己的位置，邓布利多先生。”格雷姆森稍微皱起了眉头，“你现在没有任何立场对魔法部提要求，尤其是在现在，英国已经沦陷的情况下。交易是需要双方的付出的，而现在的你没有足够和魔法部提要求的筹码，所以请小心你的措辞。拿到那个骷髅，不然你和你的家人全都免谈。”  
邓布利多冷笑：“我觉得你才是没有搞清自己的位置，格雷姆森先生。”他转过身来，正大光明地迎上格雷姆森的视线，“你大概还不清楚，我才是那个能够接近格林德沃的人。如果说在这整间屋子里，格林德沃只会听一个人的话，那就是我。我现在就坐在你再花十年也做不到的位置上，离格林德沃最近，最能够一击摧毁他的位置。如果我是你，我会收起你这种不可一世的态度，来好好配合我的计划，而不是在这里和你们最有利的棋子起冲突。”  
格雷姆森居高临下盯着邓布利多看，而邓布利多也毫不客气地仰起头，迎上这不友善的目光。两人对视了一会，格雷姆森终于松口：“那我倒是想看看，格林德沃是怎么败在一个婊子手里的。”  
邓布利多皱起眉头，刚想回敬几句，背后却响起了格林德沃阴沉的声音：“我刚离开一会，你就已经迫不及待地开始吸引仰慕者啦，邓布利多先生。”他回过头来，发现格林德沃的脸色并不比他的语气明亮多少，“还是那么一如既往地有魅力啊。”  
“格林德沃先生。”邓布利多感觉自己从来都没有这么高兴见到格林德沃过。他像看到了救星一样从椅子上跳下来，不顾格林德沃的臭脸凑到他身边挽住他，扬起了一个顺从的微笑，“格雷姆森先生在我父亲的事情中和我们家结识，我跟你说过的吧，我们只是在叙旧罢了。”他说到【父亲】的时候停顿了一下。  
“哦？”格林德沃的脸色稍微缓和了一点，但是眼睛依然没有离开格雷姆森。凶狠锐利的目光仿佛两道利剑，看的格雷姆森全身发毛，恨不得自己被摄魂怪这么盯着，“你确定这个人没有在骚扰你么，邓布利多先生？我看你们好像谈的不是很愉快呀。”  
邓布利多欢快地摇了摇头：“没有呀，格林德沃先生，我们正在谈家人最近的状况呢。”他随即转过头来，“格雷姆森先生，您刚说我家里人最近搬到哪里去来着？”  
格雷姆森感觉自己的脸都僵住了，他直直地看着一脸凶巴巴的格林德沃和一脸亲昵地挽着黑魔王的邓布利多，终于明白了邓布利多的意思：他一辈子也不可能敢靠近这样的格林德沃，然而邓布利多敢。随后，邓布利多想要的慢慢地从格雷姆森牙缝里挤出来：“你知道的，邓布利多先生，在巴黎，和那个炼金术师尼可·勒梅住在一起，你的好学弟纽特·斯卡曼德也经常过去关照。”  
看着一脸如同吃了一颗呕吐物味的比比多味豆的格雷姆森，邓布利多心情大好。

然而当天晚上接下来的时间对于邓布利多来说就没那么好过了。他被拉到空无一人的屋顶露台上，格林德沃一边亲吻着他，一边把他钳着，坐在露台的栏杆上，耳边是呼呼的风声。邓布利多害怕地紧紧抱住格林德沃的脖子，接受着男人粗暴地入侵着自己的口腔，他怕一松手，自己就会掉下去，不等幻影移形就在山石上砸个粉身碎骨。“你在害怕。”格林德沃的声音漂浮在风中，好像离自己数千里远。他不敢做声，只是拼命抱紧男人，同时感受着男人和自己的裆部顶在一起，色情地摩擦着，莫名舒服的感觉让他又有点脸红。  
格林德沃对于邓布利多这样的依靠很满意。他更加用力地吻着男孩，深深地用舌头侵略着对方的口腔，一只手搂着腰，另一只则搂着脖子，将男孩箍在自己的怀里。“不要做没有必要的社交。”他轻轻说着，舌尖轻舔男孩耳边细小的绒毛，“你不知道人们的真面目，就算是你认识的人也有可能反咬你一口，然后把你丢掉。”  
邓布利多问：“你这是嫉妒了？”而格林德沃没有说话，只是紧紧抱着邓布利多，脑袋埋在男孩的颈窝里蹭着，想要把男孩的气息沾染在自己身上。看着格林德沃不置可否又格外诚实的样子，邓布利多哭笑不得：这个男人真的变了许多，一点都不坦率。不过他很中意男人的这一点就是了。  
“没有我在，你不要随便和其他人交流，我不放心。”憋了半天，格林德沃没头没脑地解释道，回答的非常突兀。  
“为什么？”邓布利多不解，“你在怕什么？”  
听到这个问题，格林德沃张了张嘴，却发不出一点声音。能说会道如他，在碰到那个格外珍惜的人儿时，也会字斟句酌，张口结舌。格林德沃挣扎着，想要把一切都告诉邓布利多，这些年来自己有多么想他，这一切都是为了和他一起的未来，但是自己却不知道该从何说起，也不知道该不该告诉面前这个真诚地看着自己提出疑问的男孩。他才十八岁啊，不要再给他增加负担了，只要他听自己的，不轻易和人说话就可以了。邓布利多没有必要知道自己这些年摸爬滚打的事情，更没有必要知道今天来参加宴会的人都是什么来头，因为黑魔王才不会把这些说出口，说给另一个人听到。  
于是格林德沃移开了目光，背弃了那双真诚的蓝眼睛，转而用手勾起那条紫水晶项链出神地看着：“你今晚戴了它，我很高兴。”自己也没有想到，嘴角悄悄勾起，喜悦之情跃然于那张棱角分明的脸上。

看着因为项链而失神的格林德沃，一股热流从邓布利多的胃袋里涌到嘴边，让双唇不由自主地动了起来：“是啊，我很害怕，不是怕从这里掉下去摔死，而是怕你又一次放手，就像七年前那样，从我的生命中消失，杳无音信。”他闭上了眼睛。这就是了，邓布利多想，自己还是没忍住，一不小心就说出口了。  
不知是不是因为风的缘故，这声音在格林德沃听来带着哭腔，满满盛着过去几年积攒起的委屈与悲伤。他抬起头来，对上邓布利多那双蓝的出奇眼睛，跳动着，和夜幕上的星星无二。和那委屈满满的声音不同，那双满载着青年生命力的眼睛更让格林德沃感到内疚。他把邓布利多放了下来，转过了身去：“别瞎说。什么时候都要以命为大，傻小子。”  
但是邓布利多拉住了他，急切地想要寻求一个答案，声调也高了一些：“所以这就是你不联系我的原因？”男孩的手劲意外地大，拉的格林德沃一下转了过来，被迫看着男孩姣好的面容被悲伤和愤怒所霸占，埋怨着，质疑像连珠炮一般咄咄逼人，“这么多年来我给你写了那么多信，你知道我有多希望能跟你说说话，哪怕一两句也好。就算你之前碍于老师的身份，被关起来没有收到，为什么后面出来了也不理我？你说好要等我毕业，为什么我毕业了之后也不给我回信？”  
“因为你会碍事！”格林德沃一使劲甩开了邓布利多，眼中充满了惊恐，意识到自己的失态后又一次转过了身去。不可以，他想到，使劲地按住狂跳的心口，再这样下去事情会变得很危险。于是他深吸一口气，换上了平常示人的冷漠表情，用更加冷漠的语气说道：“黑魔法不是你一个小孩子该接触的，而且被人发现你和黑魔王有联系对你家名声不好。紧要关头我们可不需要拖油瓶来这里拖我们后腿——”  
“但是我已经成年了，我不会再拖你们后腿了……”邓布利多吼着打断了格林德沃，“我不再是那个十一岁的我了，盖勒特。而且你知道为什么我们不能分开，你知道的！算我求你……”男孩的语气软了下来，一如他的双腿一般，跪在地上，在强风之下就像一个放瘪了气的气球，颤抖着，说出自己最后的请求：“别再把我推开了。”  
看着哀求着自己的男孩，格林德沃感觉自己的心都要碎了。那个二十岁的少年在自己心中死灰复燃，让他现在就想抛下所有的一切抱紧眼前的男孩，站在男孩的身边对抗全世界。但是他还是狠心摇了摇头，仿佛最终审判一样：“不可以，阿尔，直到这一切完成之前都不可以，而且我想你我都知道为什么。”他稍微扬起了头，好让自己的眼泪在强风的吹拂下看起来没有那么可疑，同时继续说道，“我看出来了，再次和你见面就是一个错误。现在风声过了，等这次聚会完后，我就会托罗西儿小姐把你送到巴黎去，和你家人一起，如果那个格雷姆森没撒谎的话。”  
他摆了摆手，随后转身离开，留下邓布利多一个人跪在天台上，支离破碎。

这个世界对异类是不友好的，对于这一点，阿不思·邓布利多比谁都了解得痛彻心扉。  
人类（包含麻瓜，巫师，其他非人类以及半人类）是群居动物。出于群居动物的天性，群体中的个体会本能地排斥群体外的个体，带来了从古至今延绵不断的冲突，亦或说，战争。尽管对于战争的可怖耳熟能详，邓布利多并没有亲身经历过战争。但是他却确实熟悉对于两个群体——两个种族之间的冲突给周围所带来的伤害是多么可怕：那次冲突导致了三个麻瓜的死亡，父亲珀西瓦尔因此死在了阿兹卡班，而自己的妹妹阿莉安娜也就此成为了一个默然者：而这则导致了自己母亲的死亡和现在自己与家人永隔两地的局面。  
自己有恨过么？邓布利多不止一次地问自己这个问题。如果是被别人问起来，邓布利多的答案基本是否定的，虽然可能会稍微闪烁其词。可是当他独自一人的时候，在父亲被逮捕后的夜晚里，在被从家人身边剥离开的夜晚里，自己在床上或者阿兹卡班光秃秃的木板上辗转反侧，关于冲突的记忆在眼前一遍一遍播放，如同被困在冥想盆中一般折磨着他的时候，邓布利多恨过。他恨现在的秩序，恨自己做过的每一个决定，甚至有的时候，他会恨那三个麻瓜：没有他们自己的父亲也不会死，阿莉安娜也会健康地长大，说不定在霍格沃茨好好地上学呢，这样一来母亲也会好好活着，自己也不会和阿不福思吵崩，估计早和埃非亚斯·多吉把整个世界转了三圈，或许——虽然只是或许——自己还能够和格林德沃站在一起，建立新的秩序：当然，有自己在，是绝对不会让局面像现在这样这么紧张的。  
建立新秩序这个想法老早就以模糊的冲动出现在年幼的阿不思·邓布利多的脑海里，在自己父亲被抓入阿兹卡班，妹妹成为默然者那天正式成型。他给威森加摩写信为父亲和妹妹鸣不平，却只能跟着母亲举家搬迁至戈德里克山谷，与外界切断所有的联系。可是邓布利多并不满足于此，尤其是在和遇到了盖勒特·格林德沃之后。他把自己从家人那里封闭了起来，总是自己学习，和那些当时有名的大魔法师毫不掩饰的通信，拿了一个又一个的奖状摆在家里独自欣赏。阿不福思对于他非常不满，一直说他太过招摇，说他自大的光环总有一天会给家里招来厄运，这些通信迟早会把阿莉安娜送进圣芒戈。“她会在那里悲惨死去，你清楚的，阿不思！就像父亲那样！”阿不福思吼着，愤怒地撕掉了哥哥的信。冲突就此爆发。可怜的阿莉安娜被夹在中间，因为受不了哥哥们的吵架（which火速演变成了打架）而爆发，默默然的力量不受控制地冲向了刚刚回家，毫无防备的坎德拉。  
由于阿不福思还没有成年，这次发生在戈德里克山谷的默默然事件很快通过阿不福思的踪丝被魔法部知晓。当大队人马冲进那间被毁掉的小屋时，阿不思为了保护弟弟妹妹出面顶替了意外杀死母亲的罪过，直到临行前也没有和阿不福思和解。他被魔法部带走，接受了审判，被送进了阿兹卡班，而当时坐在听证会上的阿不福思都没有正眼看过他，因为他觉得自己的哥哥只是终于找到了一个可以把身边两个拖油瓶甩下的机会。而整个审判过程中，阿不思想的，只有如何把这一切击碎，把现有的世界颠倒过来。  
在被关在阿兹卡班的日子里，他格外想念盖勒特。他想念盖勒特的包容，想念他对自己的教导，想念他们二人在有求必应屋策划的全部野望。当所有人都嘲笑他为【杀人犯的孩子】的时候，是盖勒特·格林德沃站在他的身边，告诉他追求真理和公平是没有错的；当他一次又一次顶撞师长而留堂的时候，是盖勒特·格林德沃握着他的手，告诉他不应为自己拥有力量而感到羞愧；当人们因为他和盖勒特走的太近而称他为【叛徒】，【男妓】，【鸡奸者】， 【堕落的人】，说他【小小年纪就学会向男人谄媚】的时候，盖勒特·格林德沃大大方方地站在他的身边，承诺会和他携手建立一个能够自由去爱的世界。“我会和你一起，阿尔，”异瞳注视着他，温柔得能化开千年的坚冰，“我们一起，去打破这个扭曲的世界。”  
听完这句话，小团子求着钻石少年，结下了血盟。彼时的阿不思对两人终将分离的未来非常恐惧，不择手段地想要把盖勒特绑在自己的身边。

如果让十八岁的邓布利多来评价这个行为，他会觉得年幼的自己过于莽撞，却对这个行为本身并不后悔。  
爱情是自私的。一旦毫无保留地爱上一个灵魂，那么就会自动对对其他的灵魂有了排他性，与其相对的则是对于这单一灵魂的无限的包容性。阿不思·邓布利多就是这样毫无保留地爱着盖勒特·格林德沃。在这般强烈的爱意的影响下，他被蒙蔽了双眼，即使知道格林德沃的所作所为又多么残酷，也无法站在道德的制高点来批判自己的爱人，顶多是默不作声，把自己从高呼着制裁的人群中隐去。虽然这感情无法被大声说出口，但是也不会被粗暴地割舍，而是会被小心翼翼地藏起来，像永远不会被人发现的珍宝一样被珍惜着。但再往深处探寻，偶尔——只是偶尔，邓布利多会恶劣地希望格林德沃就这样堕落下去，变成一个不可一世的独裁者，身边所有的追随者都被他的暴虐驱逐，全世界都与他敌对，落到一个孤立无援的境地，永无翻身之日，而自己——这时的自己会奋不顾身地拥抱他，同他一起陷入深渊，就可以完完全全地独占这个困与淤泥中的灵魂。他就可以骄傲地对爱人宣布：看吧，他们都不能理解你，在这个世界上，只有我，会如此懂你，爱你，接纳你。人都是渴望归处的，到那时，自己的爱人也将别无选择，只能紧紧地抱住自己，就像抓住唯一的一根救命稻草。  
邓布利多知道这份感情是不对的。理智叫嚷着不对，情感却接受不了，神志则在理智和情感中间被生拉硬拽，如同下地狱般备受折磨。邓布利多知道必须为自己的家人着想，因为他对于阿莉安娜有愧，而阿不福思对他的不满也是他心里的痛处。他的理智随时不在呼喊着，让他停下看看自己的弟弟妹妹，想想自己给他们带来的灾难。你怎么好意思，阿不思，你怎么好意思因为你自己的私欲，撇下还没有成年的弟弟妹妹于水深火热中呢？愤怒的人们会把阿莉安娜扭送进圣芒戈，而阿不福思会在霍格沃茨名声扫地，一辈子再也抬不起头来，负责藏匿弟弟妹妹的勒梅和自己的好学弟纽特也会被牵连，而他则一辈子也不会原谅自己——虽然现在就已经这样了。  
这一切的源头，都是因为自己选择和盖勒特·格林德沃发生纠葛。而自己也就应该负起责任来，给这一切画上句号。这也就是为什么，在疯狂的独占欲和前所未有的负罪感的双重打击以及烈火威士忌的催化下（x，失去了理智的邓布利多挥起了自己的魔杖，在格林德沃的手和露台的门把手划下了一道烈焰组成的屏障：“你把我逼得别无选择。”  
格林德沃回过头来，看到红发男孩站了起来，一边坚定地用魔杖指着自己，一边抓住那根绑着头发的法拉绒发带利索地解下扔在风中。邓布利多直视着格林德沃眼睛，那双他爱慕到神魂颠倒的异瞳，面无表情，一字一句地说道：“盖勒特·格林德沃，我，阿不思·邓布利多，现在在这里正式向你提出巫师决斗。”

【七年前 威森加摩法庭】  
盖勒特·格林德沃翘着二郎腿坐在大厅中央的黑木椅子上，一如平常穿着一身华贵的黑袍，坐姿散漫，英俊的脸上挂着若无其事地笑，如果不是被银色的镣铐铐在椅子上，大概没有人会把这样一个风度非凡的少年和本年度最臭名昭著的罪犯联系起来。现在还没有开庭，他随意地打量着四周穿着一水白袍的巫师们，所有人都在交头接耳，窃窃私语，不时看向自己的眼神就像看到了一只主动泡在草药缸里的蟾蜍一样：一半是嫌弃，一半是好奇。盖勒特不用听都知道人们在议论自己，并且对于人们在这种情况下还选择小声说话感到费解，于是大声说道；“你们可以大声说出来的，我知道你们在说什么，而且我不在意的。”听闻此言，人群先是安静了一会，随后把声音压得更低了。这让盖勒特笑出了声。  
又过了一阵子，主审法官带着霍格沃茨和德姆斯特朗的校长终于姗姗来迟，一通“肃静，肃静”之后大家终于安静了下来，听着主审拖着长音把大家早已背的烂熟得控诉又重复了一遍：教唆霍格沃茨学生进行非人道黑魔法实验。控诉由霍格沃茨和德姆斯特朗双方提出，双方校长又感谢了千里迢迢从英国和北欧赶来参加审判的陪审团，一堆一堆繁复又毫无意义的程序听得盖勒特忍不住打了个哈欠，招来了两位校长和法官的白眼，随后法官清了清嗓子，才开始审讯今天的主人公。审讯毫无波澜地进行着，盖勒特无聊得很，不止一次地表现出对法庭的蔑视，陪审团们嗡嗡地议论着，惊诧于曾经那个意气风发的杰出巫师怎么变成如今这一副无赖的模样。他以为自己的审讯就会这样风平浪静地结束，直到自己的父亲不顾阻拦闯进法庭，请求将儿子交给自己处置。“这一切都是我的错！”已近古稀的老格林德沃声泪俱下，看的盖勒特起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“从他能够预言开始我就知道这不是一个好兆头，我错误地选择把他放了出来，现在还请各位能允许我把犬子带回去，我保证他不会再出现在世人的眼中！”  
法庭一瞬间安静了下来，老格林德沃被德姆斯特朗的校长请上了坐席，惊异的人们则把目光集中在面色铁青的盖勒特身上，脸上掩饰不住地洋溢着兴奋，如同果蝇发现了新的水果一般。盖勒特几乎是怒视着那张熟悉又陌生的苍老面孔，先前所有的随意松散全都一扫而光。法官清了清嗓子，问老格林德沃；“格林德沃先生，您刚才说【能够预言】，是指您的儿子是个预言者么？”老格林德沃点了点头。  
人群又开始躁动不安，法官不得不使劲用小锤子锤了锤才让屋子恢复平静：“格林德沃先生，您能详细解释一下，为什么您说【这不是一个好兆头】么？”“因为这孩子是我们家族历史上唯一一个。”老格林德沃振振有词，“没有人能够解释为什么唯独他能够看到。”“您是从什么时候发现的呢？”“很早？这孩子小的时候就开始做那些有预兆性的梦了，八岁的时候还跟我说凡人有一天会烧了我们的宅子。”听到这里，台下的盖勒特响亮地发出一声轻蔑的笑声，而人们也将目光再一次集中到了他的身上。  
老法官推了推自己的眼镜，把目光转向了盖勒特：“格林德沃先生，您有什么要补充的么？”“我有一个建议，法官大人，”盖勒特从容地说道，“如果我是您，我可不会听从一个失格父亲的发言。这个人不了解我，自然也给不出什么像样的证词。”如他所料，老格林德沃难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，刚想要说什么却被法官拦了下来。  
法官轻轻挑了挑眉：“格林德沃先生，你要知道，自己刚才说的话对于你父亲来说是十分失礼的——”“失礼？那让在座的各位评价一番可好？”盖勒特不耐烦地打断了法官，把目光投向了老格林德沃，“上一次我们见面是什么时候，父亲？五年前？六年前？你可别说你来参加了我的毕业典礼，我们校长还在这里呢，别想蒙人。”他看了一眼德姆斯特朗校长，而对方则立刻把头扭向了一边。“八岁的时候你就把我关到了东欧那边，上学之后还打发我去巴沙特姑母那里。所以，大家来说，哪个负责的爹会这么对自己的独生子？”大家都注意到盖勒特特意强调了【负责】二字。  
一时间庭内鸦雀无声。老格林德沃面色阴沉地盯着自己的儿子，咬牙切齿地说道；“盖勒特，你说够了。”而盖勒特也毫不客气地看着自己父亲，继续说道；“你知道么，老爹，我至今也不懂你为什么这么怕我——别想狡辩，你就是怕我，我就是很好奇，为什么？就因为我说过那房子会被烧了？这不是现在还好好的么？”  
“不，是因为你总是想作弊，而这不会有好下场的！”  
“对哦，你总是说我作弊，就因为我想避开那些不好的事。你还说过什么来着？【凡人和我们互不干涉已经几百年，进攻我们更是无稽之谈，我们不是神，我们不做神做的事】？”  
“因为我们本来就不是神，我们不具备神所拥有的能力！”  
“那你倒是说说，你每天拿着魔杖做的事就很合理么？世界上百分之九十的人口可都做不来这档子事呢。而且我们当中也有这么多预言家，你又怎么说？”  
“其他人我管不着。你是我的儿子，就别想搞这些有的没的！”老格林德沃再也憋不住，站起来冲着儿子怒吼道，“格林德沃家本来就够遭罪了，你别再想给我找事，这次审完了就乖乖和我回去！”

于是审判就变为了关于家庭纠纷的闹剧，父子二人僵持不下，互相指责，如同两头倔强的牛一般针锋相对。据传那天的盖勒特·格林德沃就已经流露出了一些黑魔王的影子，在怒气之下爆发出的魔法能量让在场所有人都害怕，因此法庭才会决定让老格林德沃把他带走。盖勒特被送往了东欧，在那座被老格林德沃的魔法加持的宅子里不安分地呆了两年。虽然在庭上吵得不相上下，但是盖勒特一直都在被一个问题困扰：自己的所作所为真的那么不可饶恕么？在被监禁的那两年里，他感觉自己一下子像是回到了小时候，又变成了那个年幼、无助的小男孩，叫天天不应叫地地不灵，每天独自面对着空荡荡的屋子，并不知道自己因为什么而受到这般冷遇。  
可能自己的出生就是一个错误，最绝望的时候盖勒特会这么想，自己的出生害死了母亲就是最好的证明。即使在庭上和父亲唇枪舌剑，其实自己还是会渴求，或者说，不抱希望地希望着，有朝一日自己的父亲能承认自己。现在想想，自己这二十年的人生基本都是为了这个目标而活着，好好学习天天向上，拼死拼活成为德姆斯特朗的准教师，最难过的时候一周写一篇论文出来，就是为了让自己的父亲看到自己也能够像其他巫师那样生活，甚至比其他巫师更加优异。但是最后自己还是搞砸了这一切。在霍格沃茨的那一阵子，盖勒特放开了自己，为自己而活。他原本拒绝和任何人打开心扉，但是他遇到了那个【在母亲膝头就学会了保密】的阿不思·邓布利多。两人的一见如故就像两颗原本不会相遇的星球在命运的洪流中撞了个满怀，从此不受控制地偏离了自己的轨道，向着自己最不想要的未来发展了过去。  
尽管非常看不起父亲的【命运论】，但是盖勒特有时还是能感受到个人面对命运洪流时的无力，也让他意识到，该发生的一定会发生。第一次就是关于格林德沃家宅的事。八岁的他曾经遇见到大宅被凡人占领，然后在火焰中化作灰烬，但是这十几年来大宅一直平安无事，他也就把这个预言忘到了脑后。然后在某一天，在盖勒特被监禁的某一天，他突然感觉到笼罩着别宅的魔法消失了。本能觉得不对的他火速赶到了格林德沃大宅，发现房子已经被炸毁了一半，早就没有了魔法的气息，盖勒特找来找去，在屋后发现了一个草草堆起的土堆。与此同时，全副武装的凡人们在宅子里进进出出，剥削着所有值钱的东西，把一些实则珍贵的魔法器具砸的稀碎。老格林德沃曾经对他说过的【如果神真的要毁掉这座宅子，不管是不是因为凡人，都是逃不掉的】突然出现在盖勒特的脑海里。  
什么嘛，臭老头子，到最后了还想教育我。盖勒特看着面前早已不属于魔法界的房子，突然悲从中来，但是却蹲在地上笑个不停。他不属于这里，没有人属于这里，这栋房子属于父亲，随着父亲的去世也应该死掉。  
既然这样，那就让我替天行道。  
想到这里，盖勒特在大宅附近的战壕里找了几样看起来杀伤力很强的武器放在屋里，学着那些麻瓜一样在宅子周围浇上汽油，然后用捡来的打火器点上了火。大宅是木质结构，很快就烧了起来。盖勒特·格林德沃看着燃烧的大宅，心里只剩下了一个念头：  
如果不容我，那就让我把这一切都烧毁吧。

人们年轻时总会热血上头，做出冲动的举动。在阿不思·邓布利多的人生中，和黑魔王立血盟和在血盟限制下和黑魔王决斗绝对可以算在不理智举动top 3。仔细来看，他原本只是想用过激的方法（……）留住格林德沃把话说清楚，因为他不能够接受二人的关系就这么不明不白地画上句号。但是他没有料到格林德沃只是一脸不情愿地回过头来，说道：“如果这样能让你好过一点的话，阿尔，那我接受你的挑战。”  
邓布利多瞬间怒火中烧。格林德沃之前的回避就已经让他非常不满，这种【无奈接受挑战】的行径无疑更是火上浇油，一下把他的斗志浇了起来，蹭蹭地上头。他一连向格林德沃抛去好几个昏倒咒，都被格林德沃巧妙地闪开。于是他开始换着咒语，但是同样收效不佳，且不说格林德沃都会不动声色地挡开，就算是两个人能真正对峙上，也只能持续一会儿。邓布利多就这样不死心地持续攻击了格林德沃大概十分钟。他竭尽全力正面攻击，但无论是有声，无声，甚至是无杖施法，都伤不到格林德沃的半点毫毛。男人就这样站在风中，不动如山，脸上带着可有可无的笑，仿佛一只慵懒的狮子在看着张牙舞爪的小猫咪一样。  
格林德沃的力量太强大了。邓布利多看着对面的男人，觉得自己又回到了最一开始学习决斗的时候；那是他所接受过的最严苛的训练。他和盖勒特面对面站在有求必应屋里，被阳光刺得睁不开眼睛：少年则背对着窗口，被耀眼的阳光修饰出修长的身形的同时也眼藏起了自己的面孔，如同一道残影一般屹立于中央。那样的盖勒特对于小阿不思来说是遥不可及的，好像一座只可仰望而永远无法逾越的高峰一般立在自己面前，不怒自威地宣示着这场决斗的主权。他还记得在那间屋子里，残影一改既往的温文尔雅，昂着头俯视着自己，就像一个高高在上的君王审视着自己的手下败将。  
“你太弱了，阿尔。”残影开口。阿不思听出了轻蔑。  
他愤愤地拍了拍自己身上的土：“这不是必然的么？我才十一岁，自然力量和已经成人的你无法相比。”  
“不是这样的，阿尔。”残影向前跨了一步，将身后的阳光遮盖大半，浅色的右眼从黑暗中浮现，闪耀着，如同天边的启明星。“记住，世界永远都不是公平的，总会有比你更强大的人，也总会有不按常理出牌的人。你要活着，就要变强，就要不择手段，就要出其不意。”  
残影蹲下身子，直视着小团子。随后他补充道：“永远不要指望别人的怜悯，也不要相信任何人。”  
“包括你么？”小团子歪着头问道。  
盖勒特愣了一下，思考自己是什么时候给这孩子留下了【自己可以信任】的错误印象。他张开嘴，知道自己应该坚决地给出否定的答案，但是面前圆乎乎的小脸，自然地散发着一种出淤泥而不染的纯净，在让他艳羡不已的同时，头一次，突然地，产生了强烈的保护欲。所以他只是站起身来，说道：“继续。”这是一个相当模棱两可的回答。在盖勒特看来，这是他能给出的最好的答案。他不想把事情做绝，但是他又不知道该如何告诉这个年仅十一岁的孩子，在他们二人见面的第一面起，他就久违地预见到了一个无法避免的未来。在那些零散破碎的片段中，他看见那个红发男人站在自己的对立面，熟练地操纵着魔法，和自己死斗。  
就像现在这样。

玩笑般的局面邓布利多抛出的钻心咒所打破。不可饶恕咒的出现在格林德沃的意料之外，他不会对年轻的男孩使用禁咒，更没有想到男孩会使出禁咒来对付自己。诚然，男孩遵照着自己曾经的指导，在努力地用出其不意的方式攻击，这在格林德沃的意料之中，同时血盟自带的让格林德沃比较松懈，以为这依然只是男孩的一次无关痛痒的闹脾气。但是这场决斗的性质在邓布利多紧接着抛出死咒时被改变：邓布利多是真的想要和自己决斗，而且是真的想要抓住和自己的最后一点联系，哪怕在那之前会把两人都逼死在这个露台上。格林德沃迅速用一道【除你武器】接下，两人对峙着，决斗陷入了僵局。  
至今格林德沃也不明白，自己为什么会想去培养一个潜在的死敌。这个站在天台上气喘吁吁却又气势汹汹的少年是一朵名副其实的英伦玫瑰，甜美与致命并存，自由豪放地吸引着所有人的目光。两人如此相似，相似到好像一个灵魂分为两半一般；同时两人又如此不同，如冰火般不相容。可能就是因为这些相同和不同的地方，两人互相吸引着，不，仅仅是互相吸引还不够，非要让对方和自己势均力敌，如同阴阳的两极，一碗水要端平。  
其实在被转移至东欧的前夕，格林德沃曾被人警告过要和邓布利多保持距离。那人是霍格沃茨的时任校长布莱克，在审判之后和盖勒特会面过一次【盖勒特确信这次会面不为人知并且违法，只是不知道布莱克是怎么做到的】。虽然行踪如同一个幽灵一般轻巧，但是盖勒特并没有被吓到。他只是平静看着面前的老教授，表情一如既往的淡漠随意。对方开口问道：“你在邓布利多身上看到了什么？”  
盖勒特的瞳孔颤动了一下：“没什么。”他不想，也绝对不会把这么一个有关自己弱点的预言透露给别人，尤其是一个一看就比现在的自己强很多的人。  
看到盖勒特佯装无事的反应，老巫师笑了一下：“不管你在那孩子身上看到了什么，在这里奉劝你一句，不要再和他扯上关系。”  
“为什么？”盖勒特反问，声音有一点急躁。布莱克看出了盖勒特的焦躁，收起了自己的笑容：“因为你们会把对方毁得万劫不复。不说你，小邓布利多已经受的够多的了，如果你心里还对那孩子有一点点的感情，就应该离他远远的。”说完布莱克转身要走，而盖勒特急忙说道：“我对阿不思·邓布利多有的，只是最普通的师生情谊而已。”  
老巫师听闻停了下来：“就算你是这么想的，那他的想法，你又知道多少呢？”

很神奇地，七年前布莱克一句几乎无心的话此时如同一道姗姗来迟的警钟一般敲得格林德沃天灵盖一疼。一瞬间，强大的魔力从黑魔王的身体里突然爆发，一下打断了之前僵持的对峙。年轻的红发男孩被震得向后退了好几步，手中的魔杖也因为没有拿稳而飞了出去，被对方轻巧地接下。黑魔王向手无寸铁的男孩大步走来，如同一只斗志昂扬的龙把自己的猎物逼退，用双臂将其锁在墙角。他居高临下地审视着自己的战俘。由于刚才的决斗，男孩的脸上满是细小的汗珠，在冬夜寒冷的空气里里瑟瑟地呼出温热。格林德沃感觉自己身体里的暗流在涌动。  
“你过分了，阿尔。”黑魔王低沉的声音即使在寒风中也清晰可闻。邓布利多低下头，手足无措地使劲贴着墙。他知道自己过火了，所以不敢抬头，生怕看到格林德沃愤怒的表情。但是格林德沃哪里会让他如意。关节分明的大手捏着下巴抬起邓布利多的头，带着一丝轻佻的意味抚摸着。格林德沃的手指很冷，但是在邓布利多看来，男人的指尖如同燃烧着火苗一般将邓布利多的脸烧的发烫。  
四目相交的那一刻，格林德沃明白了：邓布利多并不是想要从格林德沃那里求得一个答复，而是想要让格林德沃明白自己的心情。现在的邓布利多已经从当年躲在自己身后的小团子成长为了一个强大而独立的男孩，他不需要过度的大人式的保护，因为他可以为自己做决定了。  
那么，我就来听听你的请求吧。格林德沃稍稍凑近邓布利多，大手高高挑起男孩的头，让男孩稍微踮起脚尖，颤颤巍巍地站着。格林德沃问道：“就这么想要我么？”  
如他所料，红发男孩露出了一个得逞的笑容，轻轻地点了点头：  
“fuck meg，nå。”

TBC.


End file.
